Vamps, Angels and Other Oddballs
by Cherryappleblossom9201
Summary: Alfred always knew he wasn't normal, but hey, it's hard to be normal when you have fangs and a thirst for blood! But just what did he have to expect being a student at Heta Academy, made especially for "paras" (paranormals) like himself and his brother? And just what is that stalking and attacking the students? Alfred doesn't know but he's going to find out, cause he's the HERO!
1. Chapter 1

**Alfred's POV**

I still couldn't believe we were finally here! Me and my brother Matt were at Heta Academy and I was excited, pumped, and (although I would never admit it) nervous. The school was huuuuggggeee, looking like something right out of a horror movie, Victorian style, with dark tiled roof and expensive looking blood red carpet revealed through the ornately carved glass doors. There was more than one wing to the school, obviously, and several floors. I recalled the sign professing the name of the academy when we passed through the iron gates along with the school motto: _Quamquam differentiis ut conveniremus_(**Latin**: Despite our differences we come together).

I remembered my brother coming through the door of our small apartment in New York City with the scholarship envelopes the day after the incident. I cringed inwardly at the memory, yeah, better I not think about that. But if that slipup had gotten me and Matt into this place, it seemed like a pretty sweet deal! Matt seemed about as stunned as I was at the grandeur.

"HEY MATTIE, ISN'T THIS PLACE TOTALLY AWESOME!?" I laughed, this place _was _totally awesome, a little stuffy, but cool none the less. Of course, some paintball would liven this place right up.

Matthew seemed to jerk right out of his stupor and sighed and said something so softly I couldn't hear him.

"Whaddja say bro!?"

He sighed again and spoke in a (slightly) louder voice, "I said don't be so loud Alfred you'll get us thrown out."

Just then a voice called to us as the speaker passed through the glass door. And I mean that quite literally, they passed _right through_ the door. Like a _ghost_. I jumped about and mile and hid, er, carefully arranged myself behind my brother so I could retaliate from a defensive in case of attack. What!? Ghosts are creepy!

"Hello. I'm here to be your escort, my name is Kim Nguye, you are Alfred Franklin Jones and Matthew Williams Jones, right?" she asked with a light accent.

"Y-yeah! W-what's it t-to a g-g-ghost like you!?" I demanded bravely, prepared to defend my brother at all costs.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I still don't quite have the hang of this yet." the transparent girl blinked and then suddenly was solid again.

Now that I saw her clearly, I blinked in surprise. She was actually kind of...hot. In a severe sort of way. She was Asian with long dark raven hair, and shining dark eyes that seemed like they looked right through you. Her hair was tied back and she had an expression like she was analyzing us. The girl-Kim? was clad in what must've been the school uniform, a red blazer and lacy white neck ribbon, accompanied by a red pleated skirt that just reached her knees.

"If you're not a ghost then what are you? If you don't mind me asking, that is?" Kim jumped as though she had forgotten my brother was there, not shocking, he's not always the most memorable.

"I'm a wind spirit, we're easily mistaken for ghosts, so don't worry about it. We can pass through walls like them after all. But trust me, that's just the tip of the iceberg of what we can do. But like I was saying, I'm supposed to take you to meet Headmaster Vargas, and then take you on a tour of the academy as your escort. Any questions, feel free to ask." she said this all in a breezy tone of voice. "Okay then, lead the way!'' I chimed.

* * *

She led us into the academy down the long hallway pointing out the different portraits of headmasters from previous years since the school was established, apparently in 1692 when many supernatural creatures were being prosecuted. This place was supposed to be like a safe haven for them. Of course that isn't what I cared about right now, I wanted to know what the people going here _now_ were like.

"Say, are you the only wind spirit that goes here?"

She shook her head briskly. "All sorts of students come here, lots of nature spirits too. Not just me. There's even an angel in one of my classes, but actually you wouldn't know it because he's kind of...aloof. By the way, what are you guys?"

My face tightened, great, just my favorite part of meeting a person. I wondered how much she would scream. "Vamps." I tried to answer as nonchalantly as I could. Matthew stiffened waiting for Kim's response.

"Oh...", Kim paused, raising her eyebrows, "Twin vampires, that's pretty cool."

Now it was my turn to raise _my _eyebrows. You see, the paranormal community, it's pretty cool to hang out in, that is if you're a _Light_ Para. _Dark _Paras like Mattie and me aren't really favored, you know? I mean, usually Darks aren't treated badly, but the Lights are certainly the ones with the advantage. But considering the fact that we were vampires, most people regarded us with disgust, so we were treated a lot worse. It pissed me off! Of course with all the blood-thirsty killer vamps running around, I guess I can understand the bad rep. Anyway, let's just say that whenever another Paras finds out we're vampires usually we don't get as pleasant of a surprise as 'Twin vampires, that's pretty cool.' Most Paras steer clear of us at all costs, even other Darks, and that's a _good_ reaction.

I grinned at her.

"Actually we're not Twinkies." I said.

"You're not?"

"Nope, Mattie's here is my little brother by a good year!" I laughed ruffling his hair.

Matt smiled softly. Yeah, we're not twins, but everybody seems to think we are. I don't see it personally. I mean yeah, we have pretty similar faces, but Matt's hair is longer, more wavy, and is kind of a lighter blonde. Plus he has violet-blue eyes and that one wild curl sticking up from his hair. My hair's golden blonde, straight, with one straight cowlick, and my eyes are dark blue. We both wear glasses though, and we're about the same height.

"Here we are." she announced.

We'd come to a stop at a pair of large wooden double doors. She rapped hard on the door.

"~Ciao~ Come in!" a deep voice rang out.

Kim pushed to doors open wide and we marched in. The office of the headmaster was wide, spacious, and cozy too. The carpet was vanilla and a roaring fire burned in the brick fireplace nearby. A large window show the effects of autumn taking over tree leaves as they turned glorious shades of red, orange, and yellow. The mantel of the fireplace held various knick-knacks, as did the headmaster's desk, although the desk had more pictures in frames.

The headmaster whirled around in his chair to face us.

"~Welcome a to a Heta Academy!~" he said (sang, really).

* * *

**A/N:**How was my first chapter guys? Not bad I hope! Any guesses about what's going to happen next? Let me know if the characters seem OOC, and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights of Hetalia go to their respective owners, I own nothing.

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

I liked our headmaster instantly. He seemed really cheerful, almost like a little kid with his enthusiasm. Kind of odd for the buff, mature- looking guy he was. He looked young and I was sure he was what girls would call 'hot' what with amber eyes and curly dark brown hair. However, I got the feeling he was older than he looked. "You're the new a students? Alfred and Matthew Jones? It's a very nice to a meet you! I'm a Headmaster Romulus Vargas!" Vargas shook our hands happily.

"Haha! It's nice to meet you too dude! Yo, are you European or something?" I slapped him on the back.

"Al! He's our headmaster, show a little respect!" Mattie scolded me.

Vargas didn't seem to mind though. "Yes, I'm a Italian! You see, our a students here at Heta Academy come from all over the world! Kim Ngyue here is from Vietnam. And you two are American and Canadian right?" he beamed.

Matt and I looked at each other, how had he known that? Our dad had been Canadian and our mom had been American, but we hadn't told anyone yet, nor the fact that our parents had died in an accident when I was four and Mattie was three. Twelve years is a long time from then, sometimes I couldn't believe that much time had passed since they had died. "Yes, sir...but how did you know that?'' Matt voiced the question I hadn't asked aloud, which was pretty unusual for me.

''It was from files we received on you both." Files? Great I really did screw up with the incident, didn't I? Vargas' expression turned serious. "Now, you two will be living in the dark para wing of the school, which has been made more suitable for your vampiric needs. You two will receive blood packs each day from our school nurse. I'm guessing your thirst has already been sated for today?" he asked us sharply. It was good to know where we could receive blood, before Matthew had come up with the sweet idea of getting a part-time job at a blood bank. He always snuck us blood from the bank, it was helpful that he wasn't really noticeable. But it was really good Matt thought of that because we didn't have a whole lot of options of how we could get blood.

Never, ever, in a million years would Matt or I ever drink the blood of a human. The very thought of it is totally sick! Matt and I had been the unfortunate victims of a hungry vampire when we were ten(well, me ten, him 9). The Knights(Para bounty hunters) sent to stop him finished him off all right, but by then it was too late, they couldn't reverse the turning. I still wake up in a cold sweat from that awful night. I shuddered. I couldn't think about it anymore. I then remembered the question Vargas had asked, but by then Matthew had already answered. "Yes sir, we uh, had some on the ride here." "Good." the headmaster replied. "You a both be sure to a receive your blood _everyday_ understand?"

"Sure thing, Headmaster guy!"

"Yes, sir."

Vargas brightened again. "Be sure to have a lots of a fun here okay? Maybe you two will a meet a _bella_ girl! Kim, you take good a care of these two."

"Yes, sir." she replied in an oddly cold voice and walked out the door.

"H-hey Kim, wait for us!" Mattie whisper shouted. "Goodbye headmaster, we'll see you later!" he exclaimed hurriedly following Kim.

"Later, dude! Hey! Bro! Dudette! Wait!"

I chased after them both. I tried to follow them, running quickly, but by now, deep into the corridors I realized I had no idea where they were. Or where _I _was. "Aw, _man._ Seriously? Where the heck am I!?" I groaned staring around. Fantastic. Now what was I supposed to do? Suddenly I heard voices.

"~Ve, come on Lud, plllleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" a high-pitched boy's voice asked in an Italian accent.

"No, Feliciano, we already had pasta three times this week! I will not have it for lunch again today!" this one's voice was much deeper, and firm.

The speakers then appeared around the corner. They paused when they saw the strange newcomer, i e; me.

"Uh...Hi?" I ventured, unsure of what to do.

There were actually three guys, who looked around my age. The first was a good foot shorter than me, with auburn hair with a weird curl sticking out, and his eyes were shut in a goofy, cheerful expression, but he seemed to see just fine anyway.

The second was taller than me, which is pretty tall since I'm not really on the short side. He had blonde hair that was slicked back with gel and carefully combed, a serious expression, and ice blue eyes that seemed to look right into me, reading my whole being.

The third was just a little shorter than the first, and he was Asian, with straight black hair, dark eyes, and was pretty much expressionless, I hadn't the faintest idea what he was thinking. All of them wore red blazers and slacks, with white ties.

"Ciao! Who are a you? I don't a think I know you! I'm a Feliciano Vargas!" the auburn-haired guy smiled.

"Hi, my name's Alfred F. Jones, the HERO! Yeah, I'm new here. I think I'm kinda lost." I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Herro, I am Honda Kiku." the shortest one bowed to me, his accent apparent in his speech.

"I am Ludwig Beilshcmidt. A pleasure." the tallest one said it but eyed me with obvious scrutiny, like he was analyzing me.

"Have any of you guys seen my brother, he looks a lot like me, or maybe Kim Nguye? You know, the wind spirit?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I know her, she's in one of my classes. She's _bella!_ She was assigned to show the new students around today!" Feliciano chirped.

"Wait, hang on a second." I said as I realized something. "You said your name's Vargas? Like the headmaster?"

"_Si,_ he's a my Grandpa Romulus!" he smiled at me brightly.

"As hard as that may be to believe." the buff guy, Ludwig, grumbled.

"Why's it hard to believe?" I asked, now that I looked at Feliciano I saw that he actually did look a lot like the headmaster, and he even had the same demeanor and accent.

"Feliciano doesn't quite have the same level of skills the Headmaster has." Kiku said solemnly.

"Skills?" I was now very confused.

Ludwig sighed. "_Ja_, he's a sorcerer, and a powerful one at that, well-known in by his magical colleagues in the sorcery world."

"Woah, that funny guy is a _sorcerer!?_ _You're_ a sorcerer, Feliciano!?" I gaped, there was _no way_ this scrawny kid, as nice as he was, could really be a real-life sorcerer.

"Uh, well, actually since I'm a beginner you would call me a mage." Feliciano continued to smile obliviously.

"Are you guys mages too?" I wondered aloud, glancing at Kiku and Ludwig.

"No, I am what you would call an Ice Spirit." Ludwig glared at me, as though asking me to challenge it.

No problem there, fit the guy's personality perfectly.

"I am a phantom." Kiku stated simply.

I struggled to repress a shudder. Phantoms are some of the most intimidating and well-respected creatures in the Dark Para section of the supernatural world. Seriously, those guys are scary, with the ability to blend into and control shadows with their will, making darkness their servant. Glancing at Kiku's expressionless face, I made a mental note not to tick the guy off.

"What are you, Alfred?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"Uh, a vampire." I replied.

The instant I said it both Kiku and Ludwig stiffened, their expressions turning guarded, and Feliciano's smile wavered for a moment. I wanted to sigh. So now Feliciano would probably be afraid to come near me for the rest of the year. It was as though everybody, even other dark paras who might know how it felt to be judged, thought every single vampire was a bloody, stark-raving mad monster. I felt a bit of resentment, even though I try not to be bitter about my situation. Kiku was a _phantom_ for crying out loud, people could be terrified of him, what with his ability to control the very essence of the night, but instead people tried to suck up to them. But vampires, even when our eyes aren't red, our fangs aren't out, and we're perfectly calm and friendly, people almost screamed at the mere mention of us.

Biting down my bitter feelings, I tried for a smile at Feliciano.

"W-well, I guess that's means you're a pretty strong?" he asked stuttering a little but trying to retain his cheer.

I felt a pang of guilt now, poor little guy, I didn't mean to scare him..."Yeah, I'm definitely strong!" I said with a laugh, trying to act like it wasn't a really big deal.

He seemed to relax a little, although the other two didn't.

"Alfred!" I turned around to see Mattie and Kim. "There you are! We weren't sure where we had lost you!" Matt exclaimed.

"Sorry for getting lost guys, but I'm glad you found me! I was just talking with these guys!" I chortled, gesturing to the other three. "Hey bro, this is Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku. Guys this is my bro Matt!" I introduced them.

As they greeted each other, Kim glanced at me, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Everything all right?" she asked me. What, had she picked up that I wasn't too thrilled I'd scared Feliciano? I hadn't even said anything about it.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" I grinned at Kim. She stared back at me skeptically.

It felt good to know at least someone wasn't worried I was a vampire, she seemed pretty cool about the whole thing. After a few more moments of chatting, we bid our goodbyes to the trio and headed off to finish our tour. Having talked with Matt, both Ludwig and Kiku had loosened up considerably. When people noticed him, Matt had that effect on people. My bro was awesome like that.

Ludwig nodded his goodbye and Kiku told me quietly it was nice meeting me.

But as for Feliciano..."See you guys later! Alfred and Matthew I hope you guys have my cooking class so we can eat ~pasta~ together! It's going to be so much fun ~ve! See you guys tomorrow! Ciao"! he called happily.

"See you later too, dude!" I called.

Then Kim, Matt and me left to see the dining hall(Which, like everything else here, was HUGE!). As we walked along I smiled to myself, Feliciano had gotten over me being a vampire pretty quick. I thought this school would be pretty fun after all, and I was psyched for tomorrow, even if some people were pretty stuffy- like Ludwig.

* * *

**A/N:**That's it for Chapter 2 guys! Reviews are appreciated! I hope I'm doing an okay job writing the characters personalities! Next chapter I'll write in Matthew's POV, and of course we'll see the North America bros first day of Heta Academy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hetalia is not mine, I own nothing.

**A/N:**Wow guys, this chapter's extra long! Enjoy!

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

***Warning: Blood and violence.**

I woke with a start, my whole face in a cold sweat shivering from the awful nightmare. I sat up blearily and looked around the room, gazing weakly at my brother, who was snoring up a storm in the other bed. I remembered feeling completely stunned when I was told this grand room was the one Alfred and I would be sharing. The carpet was vanilla, and the room had king sized-beds for the both of us, the view from our window(which had a balcony we could go out on!) was fantastic. Our room also had Wi-Fi, internet, and a Plasma-screen TV and mini-fridge. They had even added dark drapes to keep sunlight out! Not like the sun really burned us like in myths, it just made us weaker than we normally were and we felt better out of sunlight... I just couldn't believe this was now ours, after living in that little apartment back home for so long.

Of, course none of that comforted or calmed me down, the nightmarish images still plaguing my mind. I shivered weakly. That night had been the worst of my entire life...

* * *

_We were ten at the time, well me nine and Alfred ten, but that doesn't really matter. We were living with foster parents in Kansas after the death of our parents in an accident when we were toddlers. The folks taking care of us were nice, but Alfred was the only __**real**__ family I had. It was the 4th of July, Alfred's absolute favorite holiday, and after stuffing ourselves (or Alfred stuffing __**himself**__) with hot hamburgers off the grill we had sat back in our foster parents barn loft. It was pretty old, but it had come cheap with the house and acre of land our foster dad had bought, and it was perfect for watching fireworks from the nearby fireworks show over the town, because it had no roof. We lived a ways away from the town, so we never got to go to town to see the fireworks, but laying up in that loft was even better, because we could still see the fireworks perfectly, but not fight the crowds. The adults, our foster parents and their friends were talking outside, the occasional laugh ringing out from them. _

_"This is the best, huh Mattie?" Alfred had asked turning his childish gaze to me, his eyes bright behind his glasses. _

_"Yep." __I breathed quietly. I worked up the courage to say what I was thinking next. "Al..." _

_"Hm?"_

_ "I wish we could stay like this all the time...you, me, and the whole world around us..." _

_"Haha! Yeah, me too, bro!" I smiled, Al always made me feel better, he actually __**noticed**__ me, unlike most people._

_ And if he thought something about something he said it, and was completely honest and confident with his opinions. Sometimes I wished I could be like that. I still do, actually. _

_"Hey Mom! Can Dad take us to the lake tomorrow so we can have a campout!?" Al yelled excitedly, shouting his sudden new idea to our foster parents, now that the show was over._

_ She didn't answer. I wish I'd known she never would. Al leaned out of the barn loft. _

_"Mom...?" Alfred trailed off. _

_Suddenly, it was very quiet outside, very quiet. _

_"I wonder what's she doing! Stay here Mattie, I'll be back in a sec."_

_ He started to climb down the barn loft ladder, but I stopped him. Not wanting my brother to trouble himself I told him "_

_Hang on Al, I'll go see what's going on. Don't get up, I'll bring you another hamburger." I smiled at him__._

_ He grinned, and laid back down, putting his arms under his head. _

_"Hey, thanks Mattie!"_

_ Alfred cried cheerfully. I shimmied down the ladder and hopped to the floor with a soft __**thump!**__ I walked out the barn door, expecting to see our foster parents and the neighbors talking about something or other in the yard. What I saw wasn't what I expected at all. I stifled a scream. Mom, Dad, the neighbors, everyone...lay deathly still, their blood staining the lawn. Each of them were white-faced and I knew in my heart there was no way they were alive. I caught sight of the holes in their necks and trembled uncontrollably. But before I could process what I saw I suddenly felt rough hands wrapped around me, and foul breath on my ear. _

_"Your blood smells delicious...so __**pure...**__" I couldn't stop shaking and the madman behind me had a grip like iron. _

_"MATTIE!" I saw Alfred standing in doorway of our barn, his 10-year old face white with shock and terror. Terror for __**me**__. _

_"Ah...brothers, how sweet..." the madman's silken voiced purred. What happened next changed my life forever._

_I felt the vampire who held me, sink his piercing fangs into my neck. _

_"__**MATTHEW!" **__My older brother screamed horrified, sickened, and starting to rush for me_.

_I felt totally terrified, helpless, useless,, and completely unable to think of anything but the fear in my brother's eyes, and the searing unspeakable pain emanating from the fangs within my neck. My blood began to pool down my shoulders, while the pools in my eyes swarmed my visions and rolled down my face. I was crying. _

_"__A-Alfred...h-help me..."_

_ That's all I remember saying as everything around me faded to darkness. The rest of that night is gone, except the agonizing sensation and cold of the next few days is a very clear memory, reminding me of the experience of turning._

_When I woke up, both my own, and my brother's eyes had turned a crimson red._

* * *

I later learned that after I was attacked the vampire had attacked Alfred next. In a selfish way, I'm thankful I didn't witness that. But none the less it was true, our old lives were gone, and we entered the world of the Paranormal. Apparently after I blacked out, the bounty hunters of the Paranormal world arrived. Bounty hunters in our world are a little different than the ones of the human world. They have all kinds of knowledge on the occult and weaknesses of Paras, Light and Dark. And they're paid not to capture the rogue and evil criminal Paras, but to exterminate them. Getting on the bad side of a skilled Knight, is a very stupid thing to do. That's what the bounty hunters are called by Paras, Knights. Apparently they've been keeping us in line since the Crusades, maybe even before. They saved both me and my brother's lives that night though, so I'm actually pretty fine with them. As long as they weren't high and mighty on their Council that is, those guys are a bunch of jerk hosers! That aside, the Knights killed the vampire that had bitten us. Apparently he had a very large bounty and had been taking down his 'prey' long before Alfred and I.

Although it was too late to stop the process of turning they stabilized us both, and helped us find a new home in the Para world, I guess they felt pretty bad for us, a couple of kids turned vampires. But here we are now ,a 16 year old and 15 year old pair of brothers making our way, and even though I wish we had never become vampires, things could have turned out a whole lot worse. I don't know what I would do if I lost Alfred, and he sure doesn't want to lose me. He never said it out right, but I knew Al blamed himself for me getting bitten. The whole 'big brother must protect the little brother' gene definitely runs strong in him, but I wish he didn't blame himself. I don't. It was that rogue vampire's fault, not his. Besides I knew he had enough nightmares of his own about that night.

I glanced at the clock, 2:17 am, it read. I sighed and rolled over quietly, but paused when I heard my brother murmur something about hotdogs, and I chuckled quietly. Even in his sleep he couldn't stop thinking about eating. I _did _however, look forward to class tomorrow.

* * *

We arrived at 7:30 sharp, wearing our new red blazers and slacks uniforms in the infirmary. A young man wearing a doctor's white coat sat at the desk, and glanced up at us. I gulped, he gazed at us as though we were something unpleasant a cat had left on the porch for him. Besides his haughty/disgusted expression he wore glasses like Alfred and me, except with square lenses instead of oval, and his hair was spiky and brown with one random curl sticking up. His eyes were dark and he wore a nice purple dress shirt and light gray slacks under his doctor's coat.

"You are here for your blood, yes?" he asked.

"YEAH! We're Alfred F. Jones the HERO, and his sidekick Matthew!" Alfred yelled.

I was used to my brother's random outbursts, but the doctor jumped at the noise, and pressed his glasses up with one of his hands irritably.

"How about you yell a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Asia." he sneered sarcastically.

"Hey dude, what's your problem?" my brother asked obliviously.

I repressed the desire to sigh. "I am Doctor Edelstein." he sniffed, ignoring my brother's question. "Follow me."

Doctor Edelstein led us back into the examination area, and leaned down in front of a large fridge. He pulled open the door and Alfred and I both held our breath, struggling to ignore the smell of the fresh blood wafting from inside. Dr. Edelstein handed us each a blood pack, and we each took it gratefully.

"Hurry up, you don't want to be late for class." he told us, watching us with observant eyes. I sighed inwardly with relief, and allowed my fangs to show, as I bit deeply into the pack.

I was surprised Dr. Edelstein didn't so much as raise an eyebrow at my fangs, most people are afraid when they see them. But apparently, not him. The red liquid sliding into my mouth was heavenly as I tried not to gulp loudly, my parched thirst vanishing all together as I drank. When I finished I looked up to see that Al had drained his pack as well. Good. This morning I could tell he needed it, his eyes were slightly tinged red, and he seemed a bit hazy when we spoke. Now he seemed very alert and his eyes were there ordinary cerulean color, not so much a hint of red.

"I expect to see you tomorrow." Dr. Edelstein said as though this would be a great chore for him, and returned to his paperwork in the other room as though we had never existed.

* * *

When we left the infirmary, we were met with a pleasant surprise. Kim Suun was waiting outside for us.

"Oh! HI KIM! WHAT'S UP!?" Al cried happily rushing to her and holding out his fist in expectance of a fist bump. He certainly had taken a liking to her for some weird reason. She seemed so cool, almost apathetic, that I couldn't imagine why someone like Al would be excited to see her.

The wind spirit raised her eyebrows at the gesture but complied and bumped her fist to his.

"Good morning Alfred. Good morning Matthew." Kim replied. I brightened. She noticed me! And she'd only known me for a day! Was it a miracle? She seemed a little rushed by Alfred's exuberance.

"Since I'm your guide, I'm supposed to make sure you guys find your classes your first week here. Headmaster Vargas told me that I would find you here." She said with a quietly.

"Okay! LET'S GO!"

Thankfully, Kim had seemed to have adjusted to my brother's noise levels by now.

"Seriously, what was up with that Doctor dude!? Does he hate us or something, seriously, if looks could kill me and Mattie would be a pile of dust!"

"Oh no, Alfred he doesn't hate you, he's like that with everybody, but he loosens up the longer he knows you. I think it might have to do with the fact that we're Paras."

"Like he's not!"

"Actually Alfred, he isn't."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, Doctor Edelstein's a human. He just happens to know a lot about Para anatomy."

"But the guy didn't even blink when he saw our fangs."

" Yeah, about that. Doctor Edelstein's pretty much fearless. I once saw him stare down a charging werewolf."

"Whoa, seriously!?"

" Why would I make it up? I'm not kidding!"

"Uh...guys, we're here."

I decided since we had arrived at our first class, _Qualities and Classifications of Paranormal Beings_ _, _I should probably remind Alfred we were here to _learn._ We wandered into the classroom, not sure what to expect. Kids of various appearances sat in desks and stood around talking with friends. Some were obviously Para like one kid who seemed to be made of flames, and another with scales, others looked like typical ordinary human teens.

"Hey Kim!" We turned to the sound of the voice.

A pretty young girl, with long brown hair adorned with a flower and bright green eyes greeted Mei.

"Hello Elizaveta." Kim smiled slightly at her friend. "These are the new students, Alfred and Matthew Jones." She introduced us.

Elizaveta smiled at Alfred and greeted him but took a moment to focus on me before smiling and greeting me as well.

"I'm Elizaveta Hedevary!" She beamed. "Resident Seer."

"You can see into the future!?" I gasped.

Elizaveta jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, but only _possibilities_ of what will happen not without a doubt _will_ happen, there's a big difference. The future is always changing." the seer said.

"Liz!"

A rather muscular arm wrapped around her shoulder

"When are you going to introduce the Awesome Me to the newbies?" the newcomer grinned wickedly at us.

"Gilbert! Take your hand off me and back up a few steps and then _maybe _I will." She told him sternly.

He complied but went on talking before she could introduce him. "You wimps are lucky enough to meet the Awesome Me! I'm Gilbert Beilshcmidt!" he crowed.

"Are you Ludwig's brother?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, so you've already met my _kleinnen bruder_? Oh! You're those vampire brothers he was talking about!" Gilbert blurted this loudly, and several students turned to look at us with wide-eyed stares.

I wished they wouldn't but Al didn't seem to notice. That, or he ignored them. So I followed his example. But still I couldn't believe that this guy was _Ludwig's_ brother. For one thing, besides his opposite loud and bragging personality, he also looked nothing like him! He was albino with silvery hair, and red eyes not unlike a vampire's, while Ludwig was blonde-haired and blue-eyed.

"Are you an Ice Spirit too?" he turned to face me.

"Nah, I'm a Fire Spirit!" and to accentuate this point he burst into flames.

With a shock, I realized he had been the one that moments before seemed to be _made_ out of fire.

"All right, enough showing off Beilshcmidt!" another boy had arrived, followed by two others.

The guy was blonde, and he had bright green eyes with- were those _caterpillars?_ No, _very _large eyebrows. His accent was posh, British obviously, and his uniform was without a wrinkle as though he had very carefully ironed it. The other two were a cheerful looking boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes, and with him was-

"Feliciano?" Alfred asked.

Not-Feliciano scowled.

"Wrong one, #$%%. _Idiota."_

He glared at him. _Whoa,_ talk about a personality switch!

"Feliciano is my twin brother." he snapped. "I'm Lovino Vargas."

The cheerful looking kid smiled at both me and Alfred.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Antonio stated offering us his hand.

"All right _enough!_ You git!"

The other one who had been scolding and arguing with Beilschmidt up to this point seemed to have snapped. I blinked at what I thought I saw but wasn't sure I saw!

"ARE THOSE _WINGS_!?" Alfred had taken the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

**A/N:**Yay! I introduced more characters! Please review, I love hearing from you guys! Who's happy England's here? Say 'Aye!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

**A/N:**Thank you to turtlehoffmann2251, Ana Braginski Serbia, Anime Alert, and Charlie for reviewing! I love getting reviews and I really appreciate you guys! Any of you have requests for a character you want me to put into the story a little earlier? Just let me know. Now, on to the story.

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

Wow! I'd known we'd be meeting a lot of kids today but who knew about this? Gilbert and the other boy were facing off. They both looked ready to go for each other's throats at any moment. Gilbert seemed as though he was really just a person-shaped inferno, his red eyes smoldering and particularly hot. And the other guy, well I'd just found out there was a whole lot more to him than meets the eye. When we had first come into the classroom he had looked fairly human, in his red school uniform. Now I knew better. His blazer was gone, and from slits cut in his dress shirt, large wings spread from his back. They were beautiful, snow white, reminding me of a dove. But they shimmered, similar to how a mirage in a desert would, and when I stood close I felt like I was sitting next to a power plant.

"What was that you little #$%^ !? You snobbish Lights always prancing about with your nose in the air, like you're so high and mighty! You make me sick just looking at you!"

"Oh, is that so!? You ignorant wanker! Bloody hell! If it weren't for us Light paras, the whole world would be in chaos, you Darks would have soiled everything you touched!" he snarled right back.

I bristled at this comment, when we had come here I had hoped that the prejudices against dark paras wouldn't be present, but so much for wishful thinking...By now Antonio and Lovino were holding Gilbert back, who was straining to get at the angel. Kim had stepped in between them both.

"Arthur!" she looked stern. "What is the matter with you? You're acting childish! Heta Academy is not for brawls over stupid stereotypes. I'd think you of all people would know that."

The angel, Arthur glared down at her. He was obviously was ready for another cutting remark, but he thought better of it at her hard expression and stopped.

"Fine, Kim." he finally snapped.

Then he seemed to notice us. Arthur looked gave us the once- over with something like disapproval in his eyes.

"Vampires...wonderful, more Darks." he muttered just loud enough to hear.

Alfred, as usual, couldn't read the tense atmosphere.

"Coooooollll! You have wings! Just what are you!?"my brother yelped excitedly.

Arthur seemed a bit taken aback.

"Is he serious?" he glanced warily at me.

I didn't answer, I'd let him draw his own conclusions. Just then our teacher walked in and I scowled. Where had he been when a fight had almost broken out? He called for us to each take our seats.

"Artie, sit next to me! You too, Kim!""What? Don't call me that! Hey, let go-!" Al dragged the angel to their seat.

I took a seat behind my brother and the people who had seemed to become his new favorite friends. Al was already bombarding the irritable Brit, asking him all sorts of questions, while Kim smirked humorlessly. I was careful to avoid looking at Gilbert who seemed to be trying to burn a whole in the back of Arthur's head. Kim looked back at me and I asked the unspoken question with my eyes-_what was up with those two_? The wind spirit grimaced and shook her head almost imperceptibly. _I'll tell you later._ She answered back.

Our teacher cleared his voice, and stood in front of the blackboard.

"Paranormals or paras as the name is often shortened to, are classified into three types. Light, Dark, and Neutral. Neutral paras are made up of many magic users-Mages, Seers, Shamans, and any creatures that don't quite fit in either the Light or Dark category-like Shapeshifters. Light paras are creatures commonly held with a benevolent disposition-Fairies, Merfolk, Angels. "

Arthur was supposed to be the benevolent one ? He hadn't really been all that benevolent to me or Al since we had set foot into this class. At least Alfred hadn't seemed to notice.

Our professor continued "Dark paras are known to have more beast-like malevolent dispositions."

I gritted my teeth. Even the lessons favored looking down on darks. With a pang I looked at Alfred who was chuckling quietly at something Kim had said. Beast-like? Malevolent? My stomach twisted, anyone who knew Alfred _had_ to know that wasn't true.

"Certain kinds of paras can be split into either category according to what type of that para they are. Take nature spirits for example. Fire and Earth spirits are Dark paras, while Ice and Air spirits are Lights." he continued.

After that I tuned out. I wasn't really able to concentrate. It bothered me too much that paras were split up into categories to be judged upon instead of what they were like as a person.

* * *

Al was chattering happily away to Arthur who he had now apparently decided was a new best friend. I fell into step next to Kim as we were walking towards our next class _The Mastering of Paranormal Abilities_. Apparently this was the class where everybody got to show off what they could do. Alfred would definitely like that.

"So what's up with Arthur and Gilbert?"

"Well...you know how it is with paras and their classifications, it stirs up a lot of prejudice between the Lights and Darks with the Neutrals stuck in the middle...It's stupid.

"Yeah? Is that what's causing the issue between those two?"

"Partially, but that's not the only reason. Arthur Kirkland and Gilbert Beilschimdt are both seen as the sort of 'leaders' of their classifications so it's also rivalry along with that prejudice that fans the flames. Arthur tends to look down on Darks because, well so I've been told, a Dark really hurt him in the past, that's why he's so aloof and cold to everybody. Even other Lights. Did I mention that the Fire Spirits and Angels paras also, really, really don't get along. The only other group the angels dislike as much as Fires Spirits are Shapeshifters." Kim continued on.

"Why?"

"The angels have had really bad wars with both Fire Spirits and Shapeshifters respectively."

I pondered that for a moment before sadly shaking my head. Why couldn't anything be simple? We walked into the gym and saw that our instructor was already prepared for us. Several circles had been drawn on the floor, as though marking certain areas. Our instructor was an odd-looking man wearing a white mask that covered his eyes. But the wicked smile on his face made my stomach drop for some reason. "For our first lesson class. _Sparring_." he announced proudly. All around me, the tension that had been present since the fight between Arthur and Gilbert suddenly seemed even thicker. Arthur's wings unfolded once more. Gilbert burst into flames again. The students around us seemed to charge with energy as they prepared for their fight, claws appearing, eyes glowing.

This was going to be bloody. _Oh no._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All rights go to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**A/N:**Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! Especially you silverheartlugia2000! If it's okay with you, I'll use your idea sometime in the future. This chapter has a little more action!

* * *

The students all around Coach Adnan were eyeing each other as though they were barely able to contain themselves. They were obviously looking forward to taking each other down. The Turkish man smiled eerily behind his mask. _Good...I need to find out which ones are the strongest._ Adnan sneered.

**Alfred's POV**

Man, could this day have gotten any better!? First I met Artie, who was like, a really awesome dude with wings, and then I got to show that I'm the HERO in a school battle! All the other kids around us were ready for action, including me, when the Coach spoke up. He wore some kind of really weird white mask that covered his eyes.

"All right, wimps!" He shouted. "First off the rules of this sparring isn't one-on-one! That's not until next week! This week sparring is a free-for-all! See these circles on the ground? They've been enchanted so when some poor sucker is knocked into them they can't leave because of a magical barrier! The goal of this battle is to be last one standing and not get knocked into the circles! Anyone knocked into a circle, (or knocked out, whichever comes first)loses! So if you value your pride, knock out any loser you can and protect your ass!"

Oh yeah, I was _so _gonna win! Mattie looked like he was about to freak out, poor guy! "Hey, little bro, I got your back!" I told him. He calmed just a little, but he still looked like he was about to panic. Artie's wings (so cool!) were spanning out around him.

"Hey, Artie, I got your back too!"

"Don't call me that you git!"

"Awww, why? Arthur is too long! Artie sounds much better!"

"No it doesn't!"

At that moment, Coach Adnan blew his whistle signaling for the fight to start. All hell broke loose. Students were all over the place, fighting hand-to-hand, with magic, even with weapons they'd got who knows where! I lost sight of Matt, but I knew he would be fine. He may've been freaked out but he could take care of himself. My eye's reddened, and I let my fangs show. Instantly I was on top off one kid against the wall, while throwing another hard into one of the circles where he landed with a gasp. I grinned. Vampire strength and speed is _so_ awesome!

The kid I had pinned I saw was a young boy with big violet eyes and messy hair. I felt bad, he looked obviously freaked out, ready to scream, and I effortlessly slid him into the circle without hurting him. I sensed something as it came down at me in an arc from behind. I whirled, grabbing the blade of a hazy-dark sword. I realized that the flat of the blade had been aimed for me and that the blade was _literally_ made of shadow.

"Kiku!" I cried, recognizing my attacker.

"Herro, Alfred-kun." he replied. So _this_ is how he likes to use his freaky-ass phantom powers!

He swung at me once again, not intending to kill me, (duh, it's a school sparring battle) but instead raking my arm. The long cut I received as I dodged quickly healed. (Again, vampire powers rock!) He swung again. I dodged backwards again. That's when I realized what Kiku was up to, he was trying to herd me into one of the barrier circles!

"Not happening, man!" I grinned happily.

Then I jumped hard and high, avoiding his next swing, and leap-frogged over him, using his head like a spring board. But then something grabbed my ankle and yanked me to the floor. I gasped at who was dragging me back to the circle and shuddered. My own freaking _shadow_! It had taken on a life of its own, thanks to Kiku's freaky powers! I broke free and punched it in the gut, but reeled when I felt a pain in my own gut! _Damn._ So this thing wasn't just a silhouette version of me!

Kiku wore a small smile on his usually expressionless face, which was chilling. And the guy wasn't even fighting at full strength! But neither was I. My already crimson eyes became even more intense red, and although I would never allow myself to completely lose control, I let myself cut loose just a little.

Faster than my shadow could react or Kiku could really start fighting, I was in Kiku's face and landed a roundhouse kick to his face. Blood exploded from his nostrils and he fell to his knees feeling stunned and dazed, but I would never hit him full force. His _katana _(That's what they call samurai swords right?) flickered, and my shadow faltered and melted back to the floor, following me once again.

I held my breath, seeing that he wouldn't be able to fight for a few minutes, (was this considered an 'out' for Kiku?) and turned quickly away before the sight of his blood would tempt me. Too late, my throat was already burning with thirst. I ignored it and surveyed the area.

Ludwig was freezing over at least 4 other kids at the same time, while Feliciano was murmuring nonsense words that I think was a spell. Whatever it was it didn't seem to be working and Feli was running all over the place screaming "Ludwig ! I know I say this a lot! But this time I really mean it! Helpmehelpmehelpmehelp pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se!"

Artie was fighting hand to hand with an Asian-guy?girl? They didn't wear the uniform of the school but long red robes, so I wasn't sure, but they had a ponytail, and they moved gracefully and precisely as though it had been done a thousand times before.

The Asian met blow after blow with Artie, forget the advantage he should have had with flight, the Asian kid would make professional free runners cry for mama! Bouncing off the walls, backflips, all kinds of karate moves! It was insane.

Not to say Artie wasn't cool too! He was really pressing the kid , even slamming them with wings and fists all at the same time! And he was even able to do this crazy attack where his feathers sharpened like razors and shot out at Artie's opponent. Lucky Brit! I wish I could do that!

I caught sight of these two guys-? One was a guy for sure, even though he had longish brown hair, but the other I wasn't sure. Was that a bow in their hair? But they were wearing the guy's uniform...Ugh! What was with all these gender-neutral para kids running around? A oafish large-looking para went for the guy with brown hair, but his friend yanked him away, causing the oaf to stumble right pass them into the boundary circle. _Lame~._

"Hey, like, Toris, are you like okay?" the guy's friend asked in a voice that was way too deep to be a girl. O-kay then. A guy. Hope he has fun wearing hair bows. He seemed really ticked off though, at the prospect of his friend being hurt and he glared in my direction.

_The heck dude? It wasn't me!_ I thought. Ah! There was Mattie! _Woah!_ That's not cool! What seemed to be a wolf had slammed down on top of Matt, growling darkly. Matt's eyes were red, his fangs were shiny, but he was struggling to push the wolf off. I raced over and kicked the wolf, and it yelped as it fell off of my brother, but then it came up snarling.

It's eyes were green, and not just any _green_. I knew that color.

"Antonio, you're a Tier!?" I gasped.

Tiers were shapeshifters, except they could only change into a single animal with enhanced abilities. Like strength that rivaled that of a vampire, no wonder Mattie hadn't been able to kick him away.

"I can handle it Al, but thanks!" Mattie was talking very loudly for him, almost at a normal tone of voice! "

"'Kay bro!"

I spotted Kim, but she was blasting people away with gusts of wind more than going on the offensive. A blast of lightning came shooting towards her. My pulse sped up(contrary to what most people think, being a vampire is not the same as being _undead_!) and I rushed towards her, but I knew I'd be too late to stop it.

"KIM!" I cried. A figure, no _three _figures appeared around her, shielding her. The guys took the blast, and fell to the ground badly burnt. I gasped.

"Are they okay!?" I gasped.

What the hell!? The teacher said knock into circles or knock out without lasting damage. _Why _hadn't he stopped this!? Kim didn't seem that concerned.

"It's nothing." she told me.

Was she crazy!? Of _course_ it wasn't nothing! She actually _smiled_ at me.

"Look again, Alfred."

I did and what I saw shocked me even more.

The three burnt guys looked all the same, Asian, with an expressionless face, dark hair, and thick eyebrows. And they _vanished_ after a few moments. My expression must have been pretty good, 'cause Kim looked as though she wanted to laugh.

"It's okay Alfred. Those belong to my brother." Just as quick as her amused expression had came, her eyes darkened and it vanished. _Huh? _What was that about?

"They belong to your brother?" She looked up at my question.

"Yeah, my brother is Tao Kaoru. He's a doppelganger. He can make fake doubles of himself. He and my other brothers have been looking out for me during the fight."

"He's a doppelganger? How's that possible Kim? You're a wind spirit."

"He's adopted, actually all my brothers are. So was I. Our dad was a para professor who took us in when we were touring Asia, since we're orphans, so we're all from different countries."

"Cool, what are your other brothers?"  
"Yong Soo's a sprite, and Yao Wang's a wraith. You see that guy with the ponytail who's fighting Arthur? That's Yao."  
"That's a guy?"

"Please don't say that to him. The last guy who did ended up with a concussion by wok."

By now many of the fighters had dwindled down, and only a few were fighting. And fighting like demons at that. It was getting dangerous! Seriously, that lightning could have killed Kim! I couldn't believe that Coach Adnan was letting them go on like this! So far, me, Mattie, Yao, Artie, Kim, that Toris kid and his girly friend, Gilbert, Ludwig, and a few others were still standing.

I heard a voice behind me say "That's it, this is getting crazy! Toris, cover your ears." I raised an eyebrow, turning back to the dude with the hair bow. He seemed really pissed. "Feliks! Are you-" "Yes!" The kid with brown hair covered his ears. Why-?

'Feliks' opened his voice and let out a bloodcurdling shriek. I mean, the windows in the gym shattered at the horrible high-pitched shrill echo. My ears fell like they were being tormented with needles and I clapped my hands over them. I couldn't shut the maddening noise out. All the other kids had stopped fighting, Artie had fallen to the floor from the shock of the sound, but he hadn't been high up. Kim's face was sweating from the sheer pain of the noise.

That guy needed to stop! My head felt like it was going to explode!

* * *

**A/N:**How's the latest chapter? Sorry if the action was kind of sucky. I'm not very good at writing action scenes. Any advice? Please read and review!


	6. Glossary of Paras

**A/N:**You know The-Alizarin-Possum543, what you said is a really good idea, so before the new chapter, I decided to include a glossary of all the paras I plan to use in Vamps, Angels, and Other Oddballs. So, here it is, I think I got them all. At least for this story I think I did, but of course for the sequel I'm sure there'll be more. *Note "paras" refers to Humanoid paranormals, not something like, say, a dragon.

* * *

**Vampire:** A Dark para, vampires are imbued with super strength, speed, and agility. They must feed on blood, except their own blood can actually be used as a poison against them. When not properly sated on blood, a vampire's eyes turn crimson and they become the equivalent of a monster, attacking anyone and everything in order to feed. Stronger at night than during the day, vampires are often especially looked down upon by Light paras.

**Angel:** Light paras. They're the paras who inspired the paintings of winged creatures within almost all mythology. Rumored to be descended from Heaven itself, angels are practitioners of holy healing magic. Typically have a slowed aging factor so a 'young' angel might really be a hundred years old. Due to their terrible wars with shapeshifters and fire spirits a thousand years ago, a grudge is long standing between the paras. Angels are usually openly warm, responsible, and incredibly caring with an authoritative air.

**Banshee:** Dark paras. Able to create a earsplitting screech that when emitted long enough, can lead to deafness, and even death. Usually shy creatures that prefer early morning hours, they become very attached to those close to them.

**Elf:** Classified as a Light Para, elves are naturally attuned to nature, so therefore have many odd abilities concerning it, such as pathfinding, and their strange ability to communicate with animals. Known to have healing magic, combined with a natural talent for healing ailments from nature's ingredients. Prefers peace, but has enhanced agility when in combat.

**Tiers:** Meaning "beast" in German, dark paras that have the ability to become just that. Ordinarily seen as humans, Tiers can become an animal according to what kind of Tier they are, only with improved natural abilities and a their human mind. Known to live in tribes in various parts of Europe, particularly in Spain and Germany, as well as Northern Africa, and Asia. Not naturally found in the Americas or Australia.

**Wizards:** Neutral paras with impressive skills in magic. Humans basically, but with the ability to see certain paras invisible to most people and a natural affinity to magic. Wizards being the general term for this kind of magic-using para, they rank themselves in a hierarchy of skill. From lowest skilled to highest: Mage, Warlock, Magician, Sorcerer. Hence while these titles are often confused for each other in the non-para world.

**Seers:** Those with the ability to see possible outcomes about the future. Usually they see the futures of those in peril, but with practice a skilled seer can come to control what and whose future they wish to have a vision about. Neutral para classification.

**Fairy: **Playful, sweet-natured Light paras. Known to have wings that resemble stained glass, and powerful healing magic that rivals that of angels. Believed to be of French and English origin, Fairies are a usually non-violent kind of para that prefers diplomacy over war, although there are exceptions...

**Sprite: **Very similar to Fairies, Light paras as well. However, do not confuse the two this often offends Sprites. Sprites often claim to be very original, even claiming ownership of ideas not even of their culture! However, they are known to be oddly affectionate. No wings, but they have odd increased sense for vibrations, as well as empathetic emotional sensory.

**Wraith: **Immortal beings, very few have be seen by none-paras, although not many paras can claim a sighting either. Finding one that actually interacts with beings other than wraiths is virtually unheard of. Wraiths are said to have the ability to travel between worlds and different realms. Always depicted as graceful in artwork, Wraiths are placed in the Neutral para category due to lack of information on them.

**Phantom: **Notoriously powerful dark paras. Feared, respected, and admired by many, but are unusually stoic and humble. They can bend shadow to obey their will, even using it as means of travel, passing through one shadow and appearing somewhere else. They are known to bring shadows of a people about as their servants, or even blast people with a shadow, or form a shadow as a weapon.

**Gorgon: **Dark paras with an especially frightening ability, looking into their eyes can cause hallucinations, hypnotism, paralysis, and even insanity. Exceptionally rare, not many Gorgons are still in existence due to non-para persecution.

**Merfolk: **Webbed toes and fingers adorn these neutral paras. Known to live in seawater(fresh water makes them sick), merfolk can breathe under water, and are known for their cheerful dispositions.

**Nature Spirit: **Spirits that are personified through nature, no one is entirely sure how they come to be, or why they can control the element they were born from. Once in existence, they age in a flesh and blood form as any non-para would. However, they can dissolve into the very element they are made from whenever they choose, then reform later. There are four kinds, Air/Wind and Ice are Light paras, Fire and Earth are Dark paras.

**Werewolf: **Not the same as a Tier, but a dark para nonetheless. Born or infected by another vampire, they become a beast-like wolf under the light of the full moon. Unlike Tiers, they are only wolf types of werewolves, have no sentient mind when in their shifted form, and only become their shifted form while there's a full moon out. However, there are rumors of research being done to give werewolves control over their wolf-form entirely

**Shapeshifters: **Neutral paras, very much hating of and hated by Angels due to a terrible betrayal of the Shapeshifters against the Angels during the Great Fire-Angel war between Fire Spirits and Angels. They can change their form to become, or look like, any person or thing possible.

**Epine: **Dark para, made through terrible experimentation, they can create infatuation and obsession in the hearts of their targets. They can make someone feel infatuation for the Epine casting the spell, or someone else entirely. No one is sure how they are capable of doing this.

**Doppelganger: **Neutral paras, they create copies of themselves that look identical to them, or anyone else they choose. These copies are really just empty shells, and vanish over a certain amount of time. The Doppelganger expels energy whenever they make the copies, the more copies created, the weaker the Doppelganger becomes.

* * *

**A/N:**Any guesses as to who the paras I haven't used yet will be?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I own nothing, although I wish I did :)

**A/N:**Thank you to all the lovely reviewers! I'm glad the action scenes weren't totally suckish! Well, back to the story!

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

Uuuuuuuuugggggghhhhh! Someone needed to make him stop! All the kids who had been in the boundaries had covered their ears and were writhing on the floor in pain. I was barely standing and a few of the other guys were still up, but Kim was on her knees, struggling with the terrible sound. And abruptly, the noise stopped. I winced, pulling my hands from my ears. My eyes were fiercely red from the pain I knew, even though my fangs had retracted. Maybe that's why Feliks took a step back.

"Um...sorry?" he asked sheepishly.

"Feliks..." Toris groaned.

"Dude, what the hell was that!?" I asked as Kim got to her feet.

"I'm a banshee..." his voice was getting softer now and he wasn't looking at me. What, he was shy? After he had nearly screeched our brains out?

"What the bloody hell were you doing!?" Artie had come over, stretching his wings painfully from them cushioning his fall.

Feliks suddenly looked up, angry and defiant.

"Isn't that what we should be asking everybody!? Things were getting _way_ out of control! And I like, stopped it! Which was _his _job, actually!"

He jerked his head in the direction of Coach Adnan. The banshee fixed Coach with an angry glare before storming out. His friend cast an apologetic glance at me.

"Sorry..'' Toris sighed as he chased after him.

Wait, pointed ears? I hadn't noticed them under his long brown hair. _He's an elf...makes sense._

* * *

So after the whole fiasco in the gym, me and Mattie were happy when school was finally out, and we could just chill in our room.

"Man, what was up with Coach? What Feliks did was stupid, but Coach really should've done something sooner. He acted like it was no big deal!"

"Yeah, Al, I know what you mean."

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called.

Kim appeared in our doorway. "_Woah."_ I sat up. She was wearing a light green, Asian, flower-pattern shirt and white capris, it was the first time I'd seen her wearing something besides her uniform. It was shocking, like a cold bucket of water in my face.

"Um...It's Friday night, so we're allowed to go to town for the evening as long as we're back by 10 pm. And they always send a chaperone, this time it's Adnan but...Would you like to come? We're seeing a movie." She said it like it didn't matter to her either way. Heck, yeah!It'd been forever since I'd seen a good movie!  
"Yeah, sure thing!"

I Matt and I changed out of our uniforms quickly, while Mei waited outside and then we all headed out. Everybody was there! It was awesome! Gilbert and Ludwig, Kiku, Feli and his twin Lovino, geez, what is that guy's problem? Feliks seemed to be in a better mood now, and Toris was with him. And Artie was there too! We all crowded into the theater for the movie, just imagine my joy when I found out it was that new movie Evil Dead! When that monster girl was poking up out of the floor, I totally lost it! Of course I don't think I did quite as much as Artie when I tackled him in a flying hug. What? Cut me some slack! I was freaking out! Of course I didn't mean to use my full strength...Haha! The bruises will heal!

Afterwards...

"Ludwig! Why did you let me watch that!? It was scaaaarrrrryyyyyy!"

"All right, Feliciano! Stop crying and stop clinging to me!"

"Amanwhattheflipwasthat!? I'mnotgonnasleepfora weekthat moviewassoscaryIalmostpeedmy pantsArtiewhydidwecomeseethi sfreakingmovieI'mscarredforliiiiiiffE!"

"Alfred! Get OFF!"

"Alfred-san you didn't have to watch the movie..."

"But, it was like, terrifying..."

"I wish I could unsee that..."

"Um, who are you?

"Gilbert! I'm Matthew!"

"Oh! Sorry Matt! Why didn't I recognize you?"

"Not many people do..."

I thought I'd skip the next movie night out...We all walked up the street with Adnan trailing after us.

"Oh!"

Kim had tripped at the curb. I rushed forward, and caught her. Suddenly we were so close, our noses were almost touching. Woah...was my heart beating so fast? I mean, why was my heart beating so fast? She stared at me, wide-eyed for a moment, before she shoved me away quickly. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man.

"OH! Sorry, haha!" I nervously laughed, trying to pretend I didn't notice her angry look.

"Just don't let it happen again." Kim muttered.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing to my sister-aru!?"

Uh-oh Yao Wang... He stood there obviously pissed, more so than his sister..

"Hey! I wasn't trying anything!"

He didn't believe me. Why did he have that wok with him? The Chinese took a threatening step forward.

"Hey...brother, he didn't mean anything by it, I suppose." And enter Tao Kaoru. His voice was monotone.

"Did you know that Sprites invented the ancient art of Cinema?" And now Yong Soo was here. Man, people tell Mattie he has a weird brother!

"It's fine, Yao." Kim stepped in front of me. "I just tripped!"

He lowered the wok. "Fine-aru. Headmaster Vargas said we could come pick you up if we wanted-aru." Yao sighed and looked at me.

Man, he had an old dude's eyes! I wondered why a wraith would hang out with a bunch of us normal paras... Well, crisis averted, we somehow managed to make it home peacefully. But naturally the universe just hates me and that peace didn't last.

* * *

"Eeeeeyyyaaaahhhhhhhh!"

I woke with a start, my blood like ice water, my fangs out instantly.

"Mattie!? Who screamed!?"

He was sitting up dazedly in bed, not quite awake yet. But at least that meant my brother was safe. Instead of waiting for a reply I yanked on my jacket and pushed our dorm door open. Several guys were poking their heads out of their doors. Ludwig was there in his sweats, his hair hanging in his face for a change, already running in the direction of the scream. I joined in beside him. Before I could ask he answered.

"It came from the Light Wing. The girl's side."

My heart raced even faster. It wasn't Kim that screamed...right? Mentally I smacked myself. Of course it wasn't. If she was even feeling a little threatened she'd probably have whatever it was that worried to her pinned to the ground.

A crowd of people had gathered, all surrounding and blocking my view of a dorm room. That didn't stop me from seeing the blood smeared around the door, and outside the dorm room.

"Oh my gosh..." "How could this have happened!?"

"Who do you think did it?"

"What's happening-aru?"

I turned to see Yao there, looking pale, his hair down instead of in its usual ponytail. He wore an expensive-looking robe.

"Don't look at me." I replied breathlessly.

"All right, all right! Out of our way!" Gilbert's voice, agitated and angry as he shoved people out of the way of the door, making a path for the two people leaving the dorm. I gasped. It was Artie. He looked white as a ghost, cradling a petite girl in his arms, his wings enclosing around them as though to protect them from anyone who would do them harm. My eyes widened. The girl he carried had wings as well, but they were more like insect wings, multiple, except beautiful like stained glass. Was she a fairy? Her hair was long and brown, her skin was tan, and she wore a long light blue nightdress.

But most awful of all, her stomach and midriff were bleeding heavily, from deep wounds cutting through the dress.

"Artie! What happened!?"

"I don't _know_! All right!?" he snapped angrily, all the care on his face for the girl evaporating instantly.

The angel began barking orders

"Gilbert, get the Headmaster! She needs to see Dr. Edelstein!"

"_Ja_!"

"Alfred, you clear these people out of here! Get them to bed!"

"Okay." He spread his wings and flew down the hall, fast like a rock launched from a slingshot.

"N-no! No! Chelle! Michelle! _C-che cosati è s-successo_?" _Oh no._ I whirled to see Feliciano falling to his knees crying hard. _Oh man...he didn't need to see that..._ I knelt next to him, putting my arm around the little wizard.

"Hey...it'll be okay." he didn't respond.

"Yes sir! Yes sir! It went wonderfully. Mm-hmm. The banshee made quite a stir. And now we know who to single out. Yes, it happened tonight." Adnan spoke quitely on the phone in his office. He snickered hard, struggling to keep himself from laughing aloud. "Yes, sir. They'll never know what hit them."

* * *

**A/N:** Aren't I evil? :) Heehee. Can't wait to see some more reviews, see you next chapter guys!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I own nothing.

**A/N:** Hey y'all I'm back! On to chapter 7! Thank you to all the reviewers, every one I recieve makes me smile. And I also did some editing on the chapters I posted before.

* * *

**Surprise! Arthur's POV**

A few hours later Dr. Edelstein reappeared in the doorway of the infirmary, his face pale and drawn. I swallowed inaudibly. Most _paras_ didn't know as much about healing us as Dr. Edelstein, _surely _Michelle was alright. "Dr. Edelstein,is she...?" I trailed off. I'd seen people wounded before, and everytime it was terrible. But the thought of Michelle, an innoccent fairy who'd never seen war...It sickened me.

He sighed and ran a hand over my face. "It was close, her wounds were bad. Whatever attacked her was no ordinary para." Dr. Edelstein adjusted his glasses with his index finger. "However, I believe she can make a recovery, if it weren't for one strange thing." I looked up sharply.

"What strange thing?"

"Follow me. You ought to be able to see it."

He turned around once more and led me back into the intensive care wing.

Michelle lay silent, and ghostly-white. The blankets had been pulled up to her chin, and she looked like a small child, so helpless. My heart twisted. "Look with your Guardian eyes." Dr. Edelstein murmured quietly. Carefully, I lowered my gaze beneaththe veil that separated flesh and spirit. I focused on her soul's energy, before gasping and pulling my vision back quickly. I caught my breath, before jerking my face back to the doctor. "Her soul...it's been..._drained_." I could barely restrain my horror, the urge of my hands to tremble.

"You're right. And I don't know what's caused it. With her spirit devastated like this, there's no telling she'll ever awaken again. Her physical wounds might heal, but spiritual? I can't say." Ordinairly, Michelle's soul was a sparkling ocean blue, bright and shining like a beacon. I had seen it often enough in our healing courses together to know this shouldn't happen. Now it was a pale, sickly red, like a soul with a fever. Instead of being whole, it looked ripped, and was in tatters, and the light shining from it was gone. It barely pulsed, with just a tiny flicker of life that signified she was still breathing.

"_Damn it!" _I slammed my fist into the wall. No one, _no one_, could do this to the students of Heta Academy. They were my responsibilty, and I silently swore to myself I would track down the one who did this.

"I'm going to start my research to see if there's a way I can change her current state. Arthur, you really should be returning to bed soon."

"I know that..."

"Good night then."

He left without another word.

But I didn't return to my dorm. Instead I sat down in the chair beside Michelle's bed.. I put my head in my hands, and slowed my breathing. Whatever Dark para that had done this, I certainly knew nothing about. I ignored the twinging in my chest at Michelle's sorry state, and mentally scolded myself. _You're a fool Arthur. This is why you don't let others get close to you anymore. They cause you nothing but grief. Find the Dark para, and move on. You don't need anyone._ I mentally scolded myself, and stood up. Then I made my way back to the Light Wing.

My scolding still didn't stop my mind from remembering.

* * *

_ It was cold ,pouring rain, and dark. My heart was thumping badly. So __**many **__Angels lay silent, their life's blood covering them, their eyes closed. Shuddering, I wrapped my wings tighter around me for didn't help, nor did they bring true the wish that this was just some sick, sick hallucination my adrenaline-high brain had concocted. _

_ Tears bleared my vision. My family, all of them were dead. Alistair, Patrick, Dylan, my __**brothers**__. I sobbed aloud, not caring that my enemies could see me. I could only weep my grief aloud now. And when the tears stopped, it would still be there._

_ My sword hung quietly at my side. It was useless to me now. And the one who caused all of this turned to me, his face hidden in the dark rain. _

_"__**WHY**__!?" My fury overtook my grief. "I TRUSTED YOU! WE TRUSTED YOU!" I was clenching my fists too hard, my knuckles were white. "Damn it...! You were my friend. My __**best friend**__." I swallowed, once, twice. "And you traded all of that...for your own Darkness." I choked._

_ Then the bastard laughed. He actually __**laughed. **__He was completely unrecognizable to me now. "Oh Ange. You poor little simpleton. You thought you actually mattered to me? That you or your pathetic brothers were more than pawns? Your patronizing Light will be stamped out forever. __**And there's nothing you can do to stop it**__." "THE HELL I CAN'T!" I roared, dropping my sword and entering the Guardian State._

_ But he had his own bag of tricks as well, and after a battle that seemed like an eternity, he ended it. I choked, blood spilling from my lips, running down my chin. His sword impaled me, and I couldn't breathe anymore. The traitor stepped back,allowing me to stumble for a few moments before collapsing. My vision was going dark now, and he stepped on my chest, making me gasp. "Sorry, Ange." Those final words echoed in my ears as I sank into oblivion._

* * *

"Artie!" The cry startled me out of my memories' grip. Alfred stood before me, his red eyes eerily glowing in the dark. My teeth gritted, knowing he could easily see me, while he was just a silhouette, aside from those blasted eyes of his. For some reason the buffoon of a vampire had attached himself to me from the moment he met me.

"You okay? How's that fairy girl?" His voice, usually so obnoxious, was laced with either concern or curiousity. Probably curiousity, like he actually cared. Well, right now the best option was to tolerate him and escape to bed as quickly as possible.

"I'm fine. Michelle's not though. We don't know who or what was her attacker, so don't ask."

"I have an idea of who it might be."

I froze, feeling gobsmacked. How would this git have any idea? Before I asked, he continued on.

"The blood. It wasn't just Michelle's. It smelt kind of like a Tier's." Alfred continued on. Because he could see me, I kept my disgust hidden. Telling who had been there from just the smell of blood. Awful.

"But it wasn't exactly a Tier's, it smelt a little different."

"How so?" I questioned. Alfred may have been an idiot, but he could also be a help to this investigation if what he said had any weight to it.

"I don't know...it was different, not really natural y'know?"

"No, I don't I'm afraid." He couldn't really supply me with anymore information I could see.

"Well Alfred, we had best return to sleep, it's going to be dawn soon, so we need the rest we can get."

"Right-O. 'Night Artie."

"I told you not to call me that! Good night."

* * *

Despite Alfred's tip, the next 2 days dwindled on without any leeway in the investigation. School security was baffled, and all the Tier students they interviewed had air-tight alibis. And even if they didn't, it didn't explain why her soul had been injured. What I found odd was that up to Michelle's scream no one had heard or seen anything. How could that be possible? You'd have to have been living in a cave five miles from the Academy not to see or hear anything if the circumstances were ordinary. Which they apparently they weren't.

The morning after the attack, when I was barely awake from little-to none sleep, but Headmaster Vargas had informed me that something omnious hung over the school, he wouldn't tell me any real details, but apparently the Knights were in a frenzy right now. It was infuriating he wouldn't tell me anything. My own guess was Dark magic. However, I was not alone in wishing to find the attacker. I froze behind the corner when I heard them speaking

"Mattie! I will figure this out! Everybody's so freaked right now! I'm going to find who attacked Michelle if its the last thing I do!"

"...Because you're the hero...?"

"Duh! And for Feliciano."

"Feliciano?"

"He's a good friend of Michelle's, but I think he has a crush on her, so I'm going to find out who did this for him."

This is where I came in, as an idea had struck me.

"A noble sentiment for once, Alfred?"

The vampire, er, vampires jumped. "Artie! You heard that?"

"Obviously."

"You're not gonna try and stop us are ya? Being the Lights' leader and all?"

"...No, but a thought occured to me."

"What is it Arthur?"

"Um, I hate to ask this, but who are you?"

"*Sigh* I'm Matthew."

"Right, sorry old chap! Of course I knew that! Well, I was wondering, Alfred, if you could smell the blood of whatever attacked Michelle again, could you identify it?"

"Duh. Vamp, remember?"

"Right, so is there a possiblity that any of the students in the school could be the attacker?"

"Well, I haven't smelt everyone's blood, so it could be possible."

This was the part I dreaded. I took a deep breath.

"All right, Alfred, Matthew. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"Can you help me find the attacker? You were already planning to on your own."

"SERIOUSLY!? YOU MEAN IT!?"

"Yes!"

"All righty then, let's do it!"

* * *

**A/N:**That was it for chapter 7, but don't worry I'll chapter 8 soon! This was sort of filler, but the next chapter will have plot!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I own nothing.

A/N: I'M SUCH A JERK! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'll update sooner next time! Hope I didn't irritate any of you, and again, sorry about this!

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

After our agreement to work together, it was unfortunate to say we didn't find any leads next few weeks. Nor did we absolve any suspects, or prove them guilty. Not that we really had many to begin with. In Alfred's own words: "Hey, it's not like I can walk up to every average Joe and demand to sniff him! Wouldn't that make me seem like a serious perv?" He had a point, we had to be discreet about our investigation. While I appreaciated the fact he knew this, it didn't stop me from growing irritated when he insisted on dragging me to every ridiculous event he could find. Horror movies he screamed through, hockey games (although Matthew insisted on this as well), and once even a monster truck ralley. _Bloody hell._

It gave me pause to see a vampire was so obtuse and oblivous to any serious situation. I wondered what someone like him was doing in Heta Academy. Many paras who came here were the posh, academic types. Alfred definitely didn't fit the bill, so what made him come here? When I asked him one day in his dorm (I'd wanted to see what progress we'd made on the case, he wanted to play Mario Kart), he completely closed off. It was the first time I'd seen him like that. His eyes went downcast, and he wouldn't look at me. I wondered if he was all right. N-not that I cared or anything! I just needed someone to help me investigate that's all! He was just an irritating dark para and his cheerful demeanour was just a mask, obviously!

A-anyway, the silence soon grew akward so I changed the subject to the only thing I could think of. "Um, are you going to the dance?"

Ugh, why did I ask _that_? Every year Headmaster Vargas insisted on a Halloween Dance. "As creatures of the night we should celebrate the night that is especially for us~!" That was his excuse anyway. Of course it was a stupid question as well.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome!" Alfred brightened instantly.

"You're going to ask Kim to accompany you, aren't you?" I asked boredly. She was the only female friend he had(why she put up with him I didn't know), so naturally she was the only choice.

"Well, maybe..." he trailed off, looking uncertain.

Maybe? For once the obnoxious git didn't look overconfident "Why so unsure?"

"Well, I'm not sure it's the best idea, I mean I _am_ a vampire. I scare people...I don't want Kim to have people giving her grief for going to the dance with a blood-sucking menace." Alfred looked away, looking pained. I looked up in surprise. He was worried that he would frighten someone?

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "As if you could scare someone. _You?_ Pfft. Anyone who thinks you're frightening is a sheer idiot. The only way you could frighten someone would be if you covered yourself in sparkles and ran about shirtless. Now _that_ would be a horrifying sight to see." I grumbled. Maybe since I said that he would finally shut up and I wouldn't have to listen to him whining anymore. I certainly didn't say that to cheer him up! Not at all!

I jumped as Alfred burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Please, don't even mention that! Mattie and I almost puke at the mere thought of that stupid book! If I started staring at people while they sleep, they'd definitely have a reason to be scared!" He continued laughing until finally he wiped his eyes from the tears of mirth. Then he stared at me, oddly serious.

"Hey, thanks man." he murmured quietly.

"For what?"

"For saying people who are scared of me are idiots. I really appreciate that." His eyes softened as he said this. I reddened and looked away.

"Whatever!" I muttered. Just then, Matthew walked in.

As shy as he was, Matthew often made better company than his brother. Although, he scared me half out of my wits all the time, because it was so hard to remember when he was in the room. But he was quiet, (except during a hockey match, I think that is the loudest I have ever heard him, he was quiet intimidating really.) and actually responsible. He looked surprised to see me as he walked in.

"U-um Hi, Arthur." I nodded curtly at his greeting and was displeased to see he had Antonio with him. With the way that Tier followed that despicable Gilbert around, I doubted he was very tolerable either.

"We have a special night class. Adnan called for us to practice in the woods surrounding the forest tonight. It's going to be a sort of capture the flag." Antonio grinned as though this was wonderful news. Along with our classes on the Arts, Science, Para History, Para Classification, and Para Biology, we also had combat classes arranged for us each day. But they were rarely at night...

* * *

"What on earth do we need to go chasing each other around the forest in the dead of night for!?" I cried. What a ridiculous idea! Of course this was Adnan we were talking about, so ridiculous ought to be expected. The smug Turk stood there, his white mask the only thing visible in the dark. Somehow I knew he was smiling.

The group of students for tonights lesson had been split into two. We were each to retrieve the seven pearls placed discreetly around the boundaries of the school forest, while capturing each other's teammates and stealing the pearls from one another. The assignment wasn't to be finished until all the pearls were collected. I had Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, Kim, and Elizaveta on my team. Apparently, whatever those two arrogant fools were speaking about, it worried Gilbert. As he spoke quietly with Alfred away from the group, Gilbert looked nervous.

* * *

"So, whaddya call me over here for Gil?" the young blonde raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, not that the Awesome Me needs it, but I wanted your advice!" Gilbert blurted out.

"Say what!? What do you need advice on?"

"Um...y-you've got all kinds of girls drooling all over you! You know that!?"

" _No_! Not sure I really needed to know that!" Alfred cried, bug-eyed, his glasses slipping off his face. "Maybe it's the vampire charm!" He quickly recovered, grinning.

"But like I said, it's obvious a lot of the girls have major crushes on you...but as for me..."

"What are you blabbering on about? Hel-_lo!_ You've got tons of girls dying to date you too! Trust me! I've heard them in Home Ec..."

"You take... Home Ec.?"

"Well, yeah! I need to find the ultimate recipe for a Triple Fudge Sunday with extra pecans and crushed up cookies!"

"There's more than one!? _Wunderbar! Ugh, Nein! _Agh! Back to the subject! The thing is...well I-I...I like Elizaveta!" Gilbert sputtered out. He was the color of cooked lobster.

Silence.

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Scheiße! _Alfred! Shut up!

"Y-you like Elizaveta!? But she hates your guts! You really piss her off, and she thinks you're an arrogant moron! You disgust her! That chick can't stand you!" With every quote from the vampire who couldn't read the atomsphere, Gilbert sank deeper and deeper into a depression.

"_Ja..._I know, that's why I need your help..." the fire spirit cut Alfred off before he could continue, pulling on Alfred's uniform's tie.

"Well, I'm the HERO! It's good you came to me!" For no apparent reason, Alfred made the "V for Victory" sign.

"So, what do I do to get her to like me?"

"Well, if she's only seen the side of you she can't stand, show Elizaveta a side she likes! Take her out for a good time! The dance, a movie, something girly she'll like! Be yourself, but just be nice. And be honest about it!"

"Well, I don't think she'll like something girly...she likes to go hunting, maybe that? She's really not like other girls..." Gilbert trailed off, his face softening as he spoke about Elizaveta.

"You really _do_ like her..."

"Yeah, I do. And you're nuts about Kim."

"_Huh?"_

"It's obvious, you forget what you say whenever she walks in. I saw your face the night Michelle was attacked. You looked terrified it might've been her. And whenever she spars in Adnan's class you always cheer the hardest. You've have to be blind not to see it!"

"Y-yeah...I guess..."

"Thanks for your advice Al, the Awesome Me will get Elizaveta to like me! Wish me luck!" With that, Gilbert strutted off.

"Heh, poor simpleton! He actually thinks he can win the lovely Elizaveta's heart?" a smug voice crept up behind Alfred.

"Who..?" Alfred asked. Then he froze, and narrowed his eyes. Al knew that scent anywhere. Another vampire. And an old one at that. The guy standing behind Alfred was shorter than him, and had slightly long light brown hair. His eyes were tinged red, and one fang poked casually out over his lip. He wore a small red top hat riding jauntily atop his hair. He wore a school uniform, but while he looked young, Al somehow knew that this was a very old vampire. He must've already reached full maturity despite his youthful looks, considering he'd stopped aging.

"Sorry, haven't introduced myself, have I?" The other vampire offered a hand. "Vlad, an honor to meet you Alfred Jones."

_Vlad, really? If this guy says my neck is beautiful, I'm dropping him._ Alfred thought to himself. Something about Vlad was off, Al didn't know quite what.

"Gilbert is pathetic. If anyone is going to have that lovely young maiden, it will be I. Maybe you could help me! We could enjoy a drink together." Vlad stated nonchalantly.

Alfred (for once), understood the underlying implication instantly.

"_Stay away from her._" Al growled.

Vlad suddenly laughed, and patted Alfred on the arm in a friendly matter.

"Just a joke! I wouldn't ever truly harm her! Boy, you modern ones really are keen about, what was it? Jumping the gun! I may be your stereotypical vampire, but I will do no heinous thing to Miss Elizaveta."

Alfred didn't know how to respond to that, but watched Vlad warily.

"Although, I _do_ aim to win her heart. Oh! Adnan is calling, we'd best get this game started! Good luck to your team." Vlad ran off.

"What was that about?" Only the wind answered Alfred.

* * *

Alfred had been talking to that oddball Vlad. Even by our standards he was a strange one, no doubt. Alfred looked troubled as he lined up next to me.

"Something wrong?"  
"Not sure." Alfred sighed, still pondering something.

Adnan stepped out in front of us, and explained the rules, and blew his whistle. Having discussed out strategy before the game began, I flew up above while the rest of my team spread out and began searching for the pearls. We made it a point to avoid confrontation from the other team. I spotted a glinting in one of the taller cyprus trees. _A pearl...!_ I swooped down for a closer look.

"There you are!" I reached in threw the branches, unable to see the pearl, but gasped as I felt a sharp stabbing as I pulled the object through the tree.

"_Bugger_!" I bit my tongue at the pain and examined what I had grabbed. I felt my stomach drop. It was a shiny blade with my own fresh blood over older bloodstains. The handle was dark obsidian, and had a disturbing symbol of a Rose dripping blood from its petals. "Where did _this_ come from?" The blade looked oddly familiar...I felt a sudden chill in the air.

As usual, I sensed things before I saw them. I fanned my wings out and jump into air as my attacker came at me from behind. They'd obviously jumped from one of the trees behind me. I bit back a cry of shock at what I saw from the air. The...creature behind me was nothing like anything I'd ever seen. Similar to a Werewolf, perhaps a little like a wolf Tier...but _not_.

The creature stood at 6 ft. on it's hind legs with silvery-fur. It was like a wolf, only it's eyes were a heinous glowing green. The claws of the the monster were long and sharper than knives, and appeared to be made from some kind of silver. It's teeth, I was horrified to see were large and sharp as well, only it had several sets, not unlike a shark. It foamed at the mouth, and fixed me with a bloodthirsty stare.

"..._Shit..."_

It jumped high and grabbed me around the waist, digging its claws deep into my thighs. Blood ran through my red slacks, darkening spots appearing. Unable to support the heavy weight of us both, we plummeted to the ground. I croaked at the impact, thanking my fortune that I was stronger than an human, otherwise this fall might've broken several of my bones.

The beast was on me in and instant, and I shot out my feather arrows, which lodged in its shoulder. As it howled in pain, I barely had enough time to roll out from underneath the creature. I came up on my knee and stood to my feet. I was still bleeding, but not in a manner that should cocern. It was then I realized I was still holding the knife, and by some miracle I hadn't gutted myself.

I placed a hand to my thigh, and let the warmth spread through my fingers. The wounds quickly closed as I pulled my hand away. "Hullo, beastie..."(**1**) I smiled. One of my feather arrows sprouted, a particularly long one, and it fit snuggly in my hand, just like a shortsword.

I feinted to the left, and the creature followed my movement, giving me the opportunity to bring down my feather across it's abdomen. It growled and I sidestepped as it swiped at me several times. I was almost enjoying this. That is, if my life wasn't in imminent danger and I knew that the other team was somewhere winning! Alfred had better have been finding those pearls!

I blast of wind came out of nowhere, forcing the monster back.

"Kim!" I cried.

"Need some help? Just where the hell did this thing come from?" The wind spirit smiled cheekily. Her staff was gripped in her hands.

By now the psuedo-werewolf had had enough, and a sudden horrible howl tore from its throat. It was bloodcurdling! It slashed at Kim, and she dissolved into air, only to reappear and slam her staff into its pressure point. She did this repeatedly, and I countered every attack it had with a slash from my own feather-sword. The beast staggered with every blow, and I knew we were going to win. I lowered my vision with the Guardian Eyes, hoping to learn what exactly this thing was.

* * *

My heart seemed to stop. I stared at the creature's twisted soul, grotesque and shredded, tinted red just like Michelle's. The soul's pulse was far, far, too rapid for any healthy being, but was dimly glowing. But besides the fact this beast's soul reminded me of Michelle's in a way, what disturbed me was the figure in front of me.

I couldn't focus on anything but his eyes, a horrible cruel spark, marring its light blue colors. Just looking into those eyes, I felt as though I might go mad.

_Arthur..._

A sweet woman's voice...

Who was it?

_Come on, ya daft bampot!_

Alastair...! I felt my throat costrict. I stepped forward and then...ohnonononononono!Blood, my brothers' blood! I saw it! It was everywhere!I couldn't save themI couldn't saveFrancisI couldn't save MichelleI couldn't save ANYONE! They were angry at me! NO! NO! _STOP_!

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

I jolted my vision away from the awful madness. How long had I been staring there like a gobsmacked numptie!? Too long. I saw claws. And then...a bomber jacket.

"Aah!"

"ALFRED!"

The claws meant for me were embedded into Alfred's stomach. Blood painstakingly dripped to the floor Everything seemed to just stop around me. "Alfred..."I choked out.

"Are these things...silver...? I didn't know claws could be silver...I usually heal so fast..." Blood dribbled Alfred's mouth...he stared down at his wounds, shocked. I hadn't realized I had caught him and was holding him. Kim looked horrified. Then furious.

The look she gave the creature even registered in my numbed mind. The look she gave was one of absolute **_hate_**. Kim Suun stepped forward, and pointed one hand at the beast. A small cyclone grew around it. It quickly grew into a small tornado. And suddenly the beast threw it's claws to its mouth, choking. ! Was she sucking the oxygen out of its lungs? It flailed and clawed hard, and fell to the ground. Then it was gasping for breath and whimpering. She...she was going to kill it...

"Kim...stop." Alfred spoke quietly. He sat up.

The young girl suddenly jumped. She looked shocked at what she had done and lowered her hand quickly. The beast had passed out.

"A-Alfred! Are you all right!? I'm such an idiot! I should've seen that coming, and stopped it!" Kim was obviously furious with herself.

"No...I'll be okay...how about you Artie? You okay? You were all wierd and stiff there for a minute...

"_I'm_ fine, but your face tells me _you_ feel like a chicken laying razors! You moron! What the bloody hell were you thinking!? Now you're all gutted, and you are going to Dr. Edelstein! Why on earth did you get in the way!?"  
He looked taken by surprise.

"Well... we're friends aren't we? You'd do the same for me..." He trailed off, exhausted.

I jerked back, and hated the chokey feeling that had suddenly come on in my throat...would I do the same?

* * *

"_Stronzo,__ cagna, orribile piccola cagna_!I should kill you right now for harming my students! If you had harmed my grandsons too, I would have no mercy! You'll regret the moment you were born you pathetic wolf! #%$%&%#*((&^^$ !" When Headmaster Vargas was pissed off, he could pratically set your ears on fire. Now I saw where Lovino got it from. Alfred was laid up in the infirmary and I was listening to our Headmaster interoggating(trying to interrogate) the wolf-creature in the other room.

I sighed, the dungeons(yes, Heta Academy has dungeons, don't ask) weren't a very posh meeting place. After a long series of expletives later, and Headmaster Vargas finally understanding that the wolf didn't understand any human languages(He tried Italian, French, Spanish, English, and even had Dr. Edelstein come down and try German), he stormed out of the cell. Fixing me with a face as red as a tomato(also reminding me of Lovino) he roared " NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET IN MY SCHOOL WITHOUT ME KNOWING!THIS WAS AN INSIDE JOB! ONLY SOMEONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT THE MAGICAL BARRIERS COULD STOP THEM! I'LL **_KILL_** WHOEVER THE DAMN SPY IS! DON'T GET INVOLVED ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

He had called me down here to tell me I wasn't allowed on the case anymore, that much I knew, but I hadn't expected such a tirade. For once, the frightening persona of the Sorcerer he truly was shone through. The air crackled with energy. Then he swept out, leaving me sinking to the floor on my weak knees.

"Well, at least we know who attacked Michelle now." Coach Adnan had appeared by me.

"No sir, I think not. Even if it was this thing, it wouldn't explain the soul damage."

"Hhmph, probably right. Go see that vampire kid, he saved your butt didn't he? And you haven't even visited him yet, so get going." Coach Adnan said this in his ''coach'' voice.

He was right...I just wasn't sure if I wanted to see Alfred. He'd taken that hit for me, suffered internal bleeding for me... and now my feelings were all out of sorts. What Alfred did changes everything. However, Adnan was right. I sighed once more, and left the dungeons.

* * *

"Dumbass Angel, too smart for his own good." Adnan grumbled to himself. "But you idiot, I thought I told you and the others to be discreet. Of course, perhaps that serum changed your reasoning...do you even think the same way you used too?" He groaned to the prisoner. The wolf-creature snarled once more.

"Blah, blah, blah...the Boss still needs to perfect his serum, huh? Well, at least we know it enhances Para abilities like he said." Before the wolf could react, Adnan suddenly stabbed a syringe into its abdomen. It howled and began convulsing.

Adnan turned his back, ignoring the whimperings of pain. When it was silent again, he pulled what he'd brought down here from his coat. Without turning around, he threw the Heta Academy's girl's uniform into the cell.

"Get dressed." He commanded.

After a few moments of rustling sounds...

"Are you going to let me out of this cell or not?" a girl's cold voice asked. Adnan grinned.

He turned around, and sauntered over to the cell. In the place of the wolf-creature, and irritated young girl stood. Her silvery-platinum hair shone, contrasting sharply with the red blazer and skirt.

"Well, it's your own fault you're in here Natalya, you attacked the stupid angel. Boss won't be happy."

"I was testing the serum for Vanya, he will forgive this mistake. But I must say it works well...I've never felt so _alive_." The girl's eyes glowed for a moment before she glared at the Turk, as though daring him to challenge either of theses claims. Instead he shrugged.

"Whatever, just try to retrieve the target from the next student, all right?"

* * *

That's it for chapter 8!

Tell me what you think of the latest chapter. Also, how am I doing in the romance on this? I'm afraid it's not very good, so give me your opinion! I appreciate everyone's input! Thank you! Hasta la Pasta! :D

(1): Pirates of the Caribbean Reference.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to **silverheartlugia2000**,**holygreatgrandparomanempire**, and **Charlie**! Your reviews are awesome and make me want to write even better chapters for you! This story is up to 1,500 views! That's wonderful! :) I never expected that many when I wrote this! Thank you, all the readers!

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

Al was fast asleep in the infirmary's bed, not snoring for once, which was a pretty good indicator just how tired he really was. His glasses shone on the bedside table and I studied them while deep in thought. Seeing them carry my brother in on a stretcher was something I never wanted to see again. They told me it was a lucky thing the claws of that creature hadn't pierced him as deeply as they could have, but all that blood left me cold with fear. And...although I didn't want to admit it, I'd needed to raid Dr. Edelstein's blood reserves afterward. I felt sick. Just what kind of sick freak needed to go drink blood because the sight of his only family's blood made him thirsty!? Oh yeah. Me.

Even Al didn't know my bloodthirst was even worse than his.

Al...I shook weakly and smoothed his hair back from his face. If he had died...I felt like throwing up. I suddenly had a disturbing vision flash through me. Alfred as a child, bite marks on his neck...

"How is he?" an English accent asked from behind. I jumped, broken from my thoughts and there was Arthur, with uncharacteristic shadows under his eyes. No wonder he looked a little haggard, Al had taken the hit for him.

"Doing better, the internal bleeding wasn't too bad. The only reason Al didn't recover quickly from it, was because whatever-it-was' claws were silver. Of course, that didn't stop him from whining when they told him he couldn't leave the infirmary for a few days." I chuckled.

"Yes, that is exactly what he'd do." Arthur smiled just a little.

"You want to wake him up? He's been wanting to see you." I asked.

"What!? No! He can sleep the day away for all I care!" Arthur barked suddenly. I chuckled again. Arthur was being stubborn as usual. I knew he'd gotten a bit more attached to me and Alfred than he wanted to let on. I wished he'd just get over himself and admit he was worried! All well.

"How about you?"  
"Me?"

"Are you all right? I heard you sort of...froze up when the monster came at you that time."

Arthur grimaced as though remembering something unpleasant. "I'm fine I just..." he trailed off. He shook his head. "I think with this attack we might just have a lead. When I looked at that beast...I had a strange sort of vision. It was like a horrible nightmare...now I realize that might've been only a distraction."

"Distraction?" Arthur and I both jumped. Al had woken up and was struggling to sit up.

"No! Lay still, you'll rip your stitches!" Arthur pushed him back down. Alfred looked surprised, because Arthur's hands had begun to glow. They left a glowing mark on Alfred's shoulder's which then slid down to his stomach where his bandages were. The glow faded.

"What the-? Hey! It doesn't hurt anymore! Artie, did you do that!?" Alfred gasped. He was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. "That's amazing!"

"Well, there are perks to being an angel. I should've done that when it happened, but I wasn't thinking. You're healed and now we're even, understand?" Arthur asked. The corners of our mouths turned down. Did he just think of what Alfred did for him as a debt to be paid?

Arthur continued on as though he hadn't noticed. "As I was saying, that vision I saw might've been a distraction. Something ominous was happening to the soul of that creature. It was like Michelle's soul after the attack."

"What was wrong with it?" Alfred asked.

"How could you see it?" I asked.

"Another perk of being an angel. Her soul was drained and tattered, like someone had taken a pair of shears to it."

"That's horrible! How do you fix it!?" Alfred cried.

"I might be able to. However, I'd need the missing parts of Michelle's soul to do so." Arthur replied.

"So...we have to find Michelle's missing soul pieces and get them to her. And if we do that, she might tell us who her attacker was, right?"

"Perhaps, but I imagine her attacker is actually the one who has the soul pieces. However, at least we now have two sources to find the attacker. Their blood, and any traces of Michelle's soul pieces. This will narrow down the possible culprits considerably."

The bell rang and Arthur stood up. He sighed. "I'll see you in class in a few hours. If I'm right Home Ec. is making pasta. Feliciano and Lovino will be thrilled." He paused once more. "Be discreet, because Headmaster Vargas doesn't want us involved anymore." He told me over his shoulder as he left. Great...Headmaster would kill us if he found out...

It took a lot of pleading, but finally Dr. Edelstein let Al leave the infirmary. as I began to follow I heard a strange sound. A sniffle?

"Mattie? You coming?"

"I'll meet up with you at the dorm."

"'Kay."

I walked back into the Recovery Wing. The beds were all empty, but my eyes fell on the door of the Intensive Care Wing. I knew that was where Michelle was. It was ajar, and it hadn't been before. Quietly I snuck over to the door and slid inside. Carefully I peeked around the corner.

_Oh._ I felt like crying.

Feliciano _was_ crying. The normally cheerful little wizard had his head laying on Michelle's bed, who was still comatose and didn't have an inkling he was there. "~Ve...I'm sorry Chelles...I'm a sorry!" he wept quietly, barely audible. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Feliciano?"

He jumped and looked up at me, frightened. Mentally I cursed myself, remembering that because I could see in the dark my eyes must be glowing.

"A-Alfred?" He asked.

"*Sigh* I'm Matthew."

"Oh...Alfred's _fratello_. Sorry." Feli rubbed his eyes hard.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

He wouldn't look at me. "Ve..." he murmured.

"Come on. You can tell me." He took a deep breath.

"I-it's my fault...it's my fault that Chelle is like this..."

"No, that's not true. You didn't attack her, so why on earth would you think that?"

"B-but I was the last one to see her before this happened! If I'd stayed with her...but even then I couldn't do anything...if I was a powerful Sorcerer like Grandpa Romulus I would've sensed her in trouble. I'm too weak."

"Feliciano, Headmaster Vargas didn't sense it. It wasn't that your too weak, nobody could've stopped it! " I continued on. "Michelle wouldn't want you upset. I'm sure a warm smile will help her get better soon."

Feliciano sniffled. "Really?"

"Really!" I smiled at him.

He brightened up. "Okay! You're a right! I'll go make lots of yummy pasta for Chelle when she wakes up! See you in class!" He bounded out the door, a sunny smile blossomed across his face.

* * *

"Let's see...Chelle likes seafood, so I'll make a seafood pasta! Yeah! Big Brother Lovino can ask Antonio for some tomatoes, but I'll need crabs from the kitchen." Despite the darkness of the school's hallways, Feliciano skipped happily. _Boy, Alfred's fratello is really nice! And I'm sure Alfred will catch whoever hurt Chelle, he said he's the hero! _Something creaked behind him.

"Hm?" Feliciano looked back but saw no one. He continued skipping along. Then he heard another creak. He stopped this time. "Matthew?" he asked, a little nervous now. No answer. He started to walk again. Now he heard another creak. This is when he broke into a run. Footsteps followed him. "Aaaahhh! Ludwig! Kiku! Helpmehelpmehelpme! Something is chasing me!"

Feliciano began to cry when he saw the dead end. "Uh, ingeri!" he cried. The light sputtered weakly in his hand before going out. "No!" Feliciano whimpered. The dark figure came towards him. "Urgeo!" Feliciano cried, holding his palm out to it. Nothing happened. Suddenly he felt a terrible stabbing sensation in his side. "Ugh..." The little wizard fell down to his knees.

"I feel so weird...Lud, help me..." Feliciano was shivering on the floor. He fell silent.

"Ah..._Ange_, you'd better stop me soon." the figure murmured darkly.

* * *

Time for Home Ec. Apparently pasta was on next week's menu. This week we were making cakes. My own cake was pretty with butter-cream frosting, sweetened with maple sugar. It had a border of maple leaves, and I'd etched a little polar bear into the top's frosting as a design. I smiled. Polar bears are my favorite animals. Of course it wasn't even close to what Ludwig was doing! I watched in amazement. He mixed water and sugar together and threw the mixture from the bowl into the air.

As it fell he held his hands out by the stream of sugar-water and froze it, manipulating the water inside to form a shape. He swirled his fingers over the more delicate details, and when it was finished-a swan. A swan that looked so realistic I thought it might just take flight. He placed it on the masterpiece he'd created, a snow white wedding cake that had various sugar pearls, and thin sugar-lace designs placed upon it. And naturally he shrugged it all off as nothing.

"Come on Kiku, try it!"

"Erm...it's green Alfled-san. I will think about it."

"Naturally he doesn't want to eat that freakish excuse for a cake! Here Kiku, try _mine_. It has the same cranberry frosting I like to use with my scones!"

Poor Kiku, my stomach hurt just watching those three. For an angel, Arthur's cooking was from hell. Kim marched up to those three, her apron covered in flour stains.

"Let me try!" She popped a piece of green cake into her mouth and chewed, looking slightly happy for once. "That's awesome." Kim cried. Alfred laughed triumphantly "HAHAHA! I knew it! See!? The Hero's cakes are always awesome!"

"What about this one?"

"NO! Don't-" Too late, she popped the scone cake in her mouth. I was horrified. The Vietnamese girl chewed and swallowed.

"Artie! You just killed her!" Alfred screamed. I waited for the reaction. Kim raised an eyebrow at us both. Oddly enough, she didn't turn blue or pass out or lose her sanity.

"What's your problem?" She scowled at Alfred who was still gaping. Arthur was cackling triumphantly.

"Maybe just one bite..." Kiku bit into the piece of scone cake. He went white and dropped the plate of cake. He melted into shadow and suddenly I saw the Home Ec.'s darkened bathroom slammed shut. I could hear the poor phantom puking.

"Artie, what did you do!?"

"Kim was fine...That recipe was given to me by my Mumsy! Kiku just has no stomach for good Western food." Arthur held up his hands in defense.

"Actually, Kim can eat just about anything-aru. Her stomach must be made of iron-aru. Arthur's food is terrible." Yao passed us, his long hair pulled back in a handkerchief.

Ludwig rubbed at his wrist and squeezed a dollop of frosting onto his cake. "Has anyone seen Feliciano?" He asked. "He never misses Home Ec. It is his favorite class."

Antonio looked worried. "_No sé._ Lovi completely blew me off when we said we were going to meet after Music Class. You think they're okay?"

The doors opened.

"Feliciano? Where've you been? You're late!" Ludwig cried. Feliciano glared up at him. His look was one of absolute _disgust_, and it was the first time I'd ever seen his eyes open. Ludwig jerked back, looking shocked.

"Shut up, _idiota_. I didn't speak to you." He snarled. Antonio came over now. "What has gotten into you Feliciano? And where is Lovi?" the Tier looked startled and then angry.

"How the hell should I know? I just came down here to let you sorry morons know I'm done with this pathetic little cooking class." Feliciano announced, obviously bored. He turned to walk out.

Ludwig reached out and grabbed his arm. "Why? What's wrong?" The Italian's eyes flashed.

"Peruro!" he growled. Ludwig cried out as he sleeve burst into flame. _He's an Ice Spirit, that's dangerous! _Feliciano ran out the room. Alfred grabbed his blazer and tried to smother the flames. It wasn't working, and Ludwig was trying to yank off his blazer when his shadow slid up off the floor. It wrapped around the flames and smothered them quickly. Ludwig was sweating from pain. Seeing that he wasn't in danger anymore Alfred and Arthur chased after Feliciano.

I ran over to Ludwig. "Are you all right!?" I gasped. He groaned. He was white-faced and had his blazer off now. Kiku watched apprehensively as Ludwig rolled up his button-up's sleeve. I gasped. "No, you're not okay..." He was badly burnt.

"That isn't Feliciano...what's happening?"he replied.

* * *

Arthur and Alfred had split up to find Feliciano. Arthur knew that Feliciano would never do something like that to Ludwig. They were best friends_. But then again...maybe he would._ Arthur told the cynical part of his brain to shut up. But it wouldn't. _Best friends? That doesn't mean much._ But whoever that had been back in the Home Ec. lab, it hadn't been the Feliciano they all knew.

_ Hurry up and stop me._ **_Ange_**_._ Arthur stumbled and stopped running. Only one person called him _Ange_... He caught only a glimpse of wavy golden hair. "STOP!" Arthur yelled. His blood was boiling. Was he going mad? Had he really seen that? Or was it some kind of sick memory teasing him? He hung his head. The angel chuckled darkly. "Oh yes...best friends really doesn't mean anything. I'm a fool." His knuckles were white as he clenched them.

"Artie! Did you find him!? Vargas isn't gonna be happy when he hears about this! What is wrong with Feliciano!?" The last person Arthur wanted to see. "Artie! Hey, where you going? Don't leave me behind! Come back! Artie!" The angel ignored the vampire who was following. _Oh yes...I'm a fool._

* * *

A/N: Things are starting to get good! :) Anybody guess who calls Arthur, Ange? I hope you guys like what I'm writing. Sorry for the really long wait.


	11. Chapter 10

**Matthew's POV**

Headmaster Vargas leaned his head against his office door in frustration. He looked up for after a long moment and held out his palm," _Revertetur_." He said. He felt a sudden flick of light air swirled across him, flapping his robes. Then several swirls of dark blue smoke appeared, coming through cracks in the walls, that came to a spinning stop in front of him. They formed a small twister on the floor. Then they flew into the palm of the Sorcerer's hand and vanished.

He closed his eyes and shifted through the disorienting visions of the smoke_ venti_ he'd released. _"Damno."_ Romulus cursed. Nothing. He'd searched the schools thoroughly 3 other times now. Still, nothing. His blood boiled with rage. The first time one of Romolus' students had been attacked, he'd managed to keep his composure. Barely. The Knights had demanded to be let into school to search for whatever creature that had done this, but Romulus had refused. Heta Academy was a safe-haven and refuge for all young Paras, and it was his duty to protect them, not let them be goggled at by the very hunters sent out to exterminate the _worst_ of their kind.

But the Headmaster was regretting that now. Maybe if he'd let them in, instead of assuming Arthur would find the culprit quickly and easily, maybe that young vampire boy wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. Romulus groaned. What was that wolf para? Not anything he'd ever seen. And both of those boys, the angel and the vampire, had suffered in the past. Something had made Arthur the cold and aloof person he was now. He'd began to open a little since meeting Alfred and his brother, so at least that was a good thing. But as for Alfred..._well, _there was only one way to end up a vampire if you weren't naturally born as one. And now he dealt with the awful prejudice his kind was treated with too.

Oh, Romulus was getting to uptight in his old age! He needed to down a couple bottles of alcoholic nectar, maybe call up Angelina... He shoved the door open tiredly, yawning as he walked in.

"_Buona sera, Nonno."_

Romulus blinked in the dark. A short, lean figure leaned against his desk. "Feliciano? What are you doing here? It's 6' o clock, isn't it time for _cena?"_ This was quite uncharacteristic for his youngest grandson, he never missed a meal!

Feliciano casually flicked a hand. "_Claudo_." He sighed. The door behind Romulus slammed shut quickly. This made the Headmaster pause...Feliciano was still troubled by the simplest spells, as long as they didn't involve cooking.

"Have you been practicing?" Romulus asked carefully. Something was amiss here, and he didn't like it. It felt as though there was a vaguely threatening presence in the room.

"_Si, Nonno_." Feliciano flicked on a desklamp, and Romulus froze at the sinister smile on his grandson's face. "But I guess you could say I've been improved in more way than one. Also, I have a message, from your old friend in Prussia." Romulus suddenly stiffened at the word _Prussia,_ he shot out a hand.

"_Captivitas."_

Feliciano was held against the wall by invisible ties, and his hands suddenly bound in a force he couldn't see. Romulus stepped up closer to what he thought was an impostor. "Who are you? Who sent you? And where is my grandson!? If you don't tell me _I will beat you with your bones." _The air smelt of metal, Romulus' eyes were dark. If this little leech had harmed his Feliciano in any way, he would soon be praying to die instead of be left at the Sorcerer's mercy.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too rough with me. You see, I _am_ your grandson. I _am_ Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. The only difference is, I've been _changed_ a little. Check my shirt." Feliciano chuckled darkly as the Sorcerer's eyes fell to the boy's uniform shirt. He gently lifted the edge, then went white.

Romulus stared in horror at the deep stab mark that bled what looked like dark lavender ink. He'd seen wounds like this before."No! NO! But the only one who could do this-He's dead! I saw him die! And you- _Feliciano_!" Feliciano watched with cruel satisfaction at the Sorcerer's suffering.

"Like I said, I _am_ Feliciano, in a way. So if you harm me, you harm that little grandson you adore. What wonders a little dark magic and innate desires can do- eh?" Romulus glared back at him. "The message from your old friend in Prussia is this: I'm going to take those who most precious to you and force you to watch them die little by little, bit by bit, until their suffering has made them unrecognizable. Just as you did to me, all those years ago. The world you love is going to be- _rebuilt_ in my own image. And, You. Can't. STOP IT!" Romulus Vargas flinched for the first time in a hundred years.

"Well, this is going to be _fun_. _Ci vediamo più tardiil Nonno." _Feliciano melted into smoke with a maniacle laugh, then vanished. "STOP!" Romulus cried.

He sank to his knees, shivering. Now, now for _his_ mistakes, Feliciano was paying the knew that it would be useless to try and follow Feliciano, because the person controlling his grandson would never allow it. And he knew the enemy they were facing now, who was still as insane as ever it appeared. There was no doubt in his mind who was behind the attacks on the students now. But as for why, he couldn't say.

"HEADMASTER!" A blur of wings shot through the office's double doors. "Headmaster!" Arthur cried again, kneeling at Headmaster Vargas' side. Romulus started at the Light Para's touch. "Sir, Feliciano he-!"  
"I know." Romulus cut him off.

"TEACHER-DUDE! Feliciano's gone totally nuts! He set Ludwig on _fire_!" Alfred barreled through the door, knocking Arthur over.

"Watch it you idiot!" Arthur roared furiously.

"Sorry Artie! Here-!" Al leaned over to help Arthur up, but the angel jerked his arm away.

"_Don't touch me_." Arthur snarled venomously. Alfred jerked back in surprise at the angel's anger.

Romulus stood up off the floor. "It's time for a lockdown of the Academy. Tell the staff to close up all of the school. And send Lovino down to meet with me- I need to speak with him."

"Sir, that's just it. Lovino is missing. He's been gone since Feliciano started acting strangely." Arthur murmured quietly.

Romulus felt fury pulsating through him, from his toes to the tips of his ears. He placed a hand over his face. _You son-of-a-bitch. You took __**both **__of my grandsons._ This was the only thought Headmaster Vargas could form.

* * *

I hated the waiting. Sitting there in the Grand Hall after hearing Coach Adnan announce no more after school activities or off-Academy trips was driving me crazy. Alfred and Arthur had taken off after Feliciano and I hadn't seen them since. I couldn't believe that Feliciano had tried to hurt Ludwig, and I knew nobody else could either. Ludwig's words haunted me. _That isn't Feliciano..._

Could Feliciano's bizarre behavior have anything to do with what happened to Michelle? He had obviously been upset, but that still wouldn't make such a vicious side of him appear. And where was Lovino? I glanced over at Antonio. The Tier was pale and tense, gritting his teeth and staring silently at the table. His canines were abnormally pointed and sharp I noticed. He had a habit of partially transforming without even realizing it when he was nervous.

"Come on Yong Soo! Things'll be all right!" Kim was scolding her brother, who was moping. The sprite was strangely gloomy.

"No more flying classes-da-ze. It sucks!" He plunked his head down on the table. Kim sighed unhappily. I knew no outdoor flying classes or wilderness classes would make her miserable too, she was just bearing it better. Alfred would hit the ceiling when he heard about this, he loved getting out and getting dirty, being locked up would be torture.

* * *

"What part of 'no' do you not understand you horny little creep!?" Gilbert peaked worriedly around the corner. Elizaveta seething and Vlad had draped his arm around her.

"Ah, but fair young Seer, you are a vision that sees visions! I'm sure you've seen yourself upon my arm, the night of the Halloween Dance."Gilbert wanted to both kill the little asshat hitting on his girl, and puke at the lame language the vampire was laying on her. Alfred noticed the Fire Spirit growling darkly at the corner. Pausing on his way to the dining room, he tapped on his friend's shoulder.

"WOAH! It's just me!" Alfred held his hands up in a 'I come in peace' gesture, a smoldering hand of magma was poised just under his throat. Gilbert visibly relaxed before clocking Al on the head.

"Shut up! I need to hear them!"

"Spying on Elizaveta? Creepy, dude."

"Sssshhh."

Elizaveta jerked herself away from Vlad's arm. "The only thing I see in the future is me parking my foot up your-!"

Vlad interuppted, "Oh, is there another you've fallen for? Tell me, so I can show you what a fool he is and stomp him to dust so that I may win your heart!"

Elizaveta was about to slam the smug vampire's face into the wall, repeatedly, when a lightbulb seemed to go off over her head. "Yes, I do have someone else. And_ he's_ taking me to the dance. And you certaintly can't beat him!"

"And who is that, lovely one?" The Romanian vamp now seemed irritated.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" At that instant Gilbert's hair burst into flame and his heart did jumping-jacks.

"Dude? You okay? _Dude_?" Alfred waved a hand in front of Gilbert's face.

"Surely you jest, anyway I will pick you up at 7. And maybe we can spend a little time _together, _after the party." Elizaveta flushed red at the insinuation. Gilbert_ literally_ spewed flames from his mouth. Alfred backed away slowly.

"_NEIN_! _I'll _be picking her up at 7! So keep your grubby hands off her!" The two student's jumped at the raging fiery Albino's appearance. Gilbert protectively placed an arm around her, and fixed Vlad with a glare.

"Get out of here, _arschloch_." Vlad merely raised his eyebrows, as though amused.

"We will see who wins this war, Fire Spirit. _Ne vedem mai târzi." _The vampire walked away, his black cape draped over his uniform swishing. His sly smile burned into Gilbert's memory.

"Uh, thanks for your help Gilbert...that was really nice of you. But you can let go now." Elizaveta smiled at little at Gilbert's shocked expression. He hadn't realized he still had his arm around her. He quickly let go.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't I- He was- I-!" Elizaveta laughed now. He blushed embarassedly.

"Thanks again! See you at the dance maybe?" She ran off.

"_Nein-_I mean I really...want to go to the dance with you..." Gilbert trailed off disappointedly

"Smooth, dude. _Real_ smooth." Alfred slapped Gil on the back.

"_Shut up_! At least I had the guts to ask her! It's now or never! If we don't act, all the girls will get swept off their feet by some bogus player!"

Silence.

"Hey, where'd that idiot go? Al?" Gilbert looked around in confusion.

* * *

I jumped in shock.

"KIM!"

The earsplitting yell cut through the air. Several students all turned around in their seats,looking to see who was making all the noise. My heart dropped to my stomach. My brother was standing in the doorway of the Grand Hall, holding the doors wide open. His glasses were hanging off one ear, his hair standing on in, tie missing and shirt untucked.

Kim's pretty face was a mask of surprise as he ran non-stop to her. He fell to his knees,breathing hard. Had he ran all the way from the other end of the school!? "What's your problem-da-ze?" Yong Soo was on his feet.

Alfred grabbed Kim's hand and her eyes grew wider. "KIM, WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!? I DON'T WANT SOME PLAYER ASKING YOU OUT!" He cried loud enough for at least 6 other tables to hear.

I facepalmed. Subtlety never had been his strong point. What did he mean by player?

"Why?" Kim, now getting over her shock, seemed to be able to speak again. Then her expression suddenly got hard again and she looked away. Alfred suddenly looked as though he wasn't sure himself. He quickly rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Well, like I said. You're my friend. I don't want some jerk treating you bad..."Al muttered, face burning. Kim stood up suddenly.

"You know, I can take care of myself. Thanks for your offer, maybe we can go...as friends. Meet me in the courtyard before the dance...we'll see." She stalked off.

Alfred smiled widely.

* * *

"Oh man, bro I can't believe this, this is totally awesome! Gilbert's going with Elizaveta and I got Kim to say yes! How great is that!?" I smiled slightly, remembering Al's conversation with me before bed. I'd pointed out she had only said 'maybe' but that didn't seem to matter to him. Every time Alfred tried to pull her into some kind of fun, she seemed to pull away. I wondered what that could possibly mean.

It was 2:00 AM, another nightmare had woken me. Thinking about my brother's excitement was helping me to calm now I had another problem. My throat was burning with thirst. I growled in anger, knowing that my sudden need for more blood would definitely raise Dr. Edelstein's eyebrows. Of course, maybe it wouldn't, if I just looked for a closer source...my eye's drifted to Al's sleeping form...

I gasped in horror at my own thoughts. The second time...the second time I'd been thirsting for someone's blood. _Al's_ blood. What was wrong with me!? I threw off the covers and ran from our room, not bothering to close the door behind me. I needed to get to the blood cache. Find out what was wrong with me.

I was running so fast I didn't realize I was going to hit someone until I did. "Ow! _Que pasa, niño_!?" Antonio's wolf-like eyes flashed at me in the dark. We were splayed on the ground in the hallway. "Alfred?"

"*Sigh* Matthew."

"Oh. _Lo siento, _Matthew. What are you doing up at this hour?"

I couldn't tell him why, so I avoided the question. "I could ask you the same thing." I murmured. He snarled now, an inhuman cry, and I jumped.

"Someone's here. Someone's here who shouldn't be...'' Antonio nodded at the Dark Para's boy's showers. I felt it too now, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. We sliently tiptoed over to each side of the door. He silently mouthed at me _one, two, three! _Toni yanked the door opened and we rushed in. Only to fall a second time.

I groaned and realized we were laying in something wet. My eye's widened. That scent! "Aaah! Blood! Why is there so much- HEY! STOP!" A flash of golden hair passed us, and Toni shot to his feet, chasing her. I wanted to follow, but realized that her victim still lay in his own blood.

"Hey! Hey! Stay awake!" I'd crawled over to the guy. I recognized him as one of the Light Paras with small pointed ears. He was incredibly smart I recalled, from our Para Anatomies class. "Eduard?" I conjured up his name. Another attack, I had to stop the bleeding too-!

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! THE DARKS! IT WAS THE DARKS! THEY'RE THE ATTACKERS!" Standing in the doorway was a terrified young boy, another Light, with messy hair, bunny pajamas, and violet eyes.

"What the bloody hell!?" Arthur cried, as he shoved the boy-Raivis? I think that was his name, aside. "Matthew!?" The angel's expression wasn't accusatory, just...mistrusting. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for Chapter 10! Sorry for the really long wait! Might I just say, finals are psychotic? Anyway, I'd love some feedback on the character's relationships development. I think Alfred just figured out he really did like Kim. What do you think of those two so far? Also, someone asked me about this in reviews, I'm not sure who I'll pair Matthew with, but I'm thinking Ukraine perhaps. And his thirst for Alfred's blood will be explained later(this story is not AmeCan, no, just no, that's gross and wrong), and next chapter we'll finally get a perspective from the real attackers! Please read and review. Quick Reminder(Sorry if this is really obvious and unnecessary):

Kim-Vietnam

Vlad-Romania

Romulus/Headmaster Vargas- Ancient Rome

Coach Adnan- Turkey

Raivis- Latvia

Eduard- Estonia

Arthur-England

Antonio-Spain

Alfred-America

Matthew-Canada

Yong-Soo- South Korea


	12. Chapter 11

**Alfred's POV**

This was bullshit. "This is bullshit!" I leaned over the desk furiously. Headmaster Vargas stared back at me. Arthur stood impassively by the door, and Mattie sat in the chair next to me. Vargas sighed and held a hand to his face.

"Just what do you expect us to do, Alfred? Two students are missing, and two are in comas! And Matthew just so happened to be at the scene of the second attack." He said quietly.

"You honestly believe Mattie attacked Eduard? Just because that little Raivis kid said so? Matt was trying to help the poor guy! He'd never bite him!" I cried. Mattie wouldn't hurt a fly!

"No, I don't believe Matthew attacked anyone! But no one was there to vouch for Matthew and at least two people are there to witness against him." At this I glared at one of the 'witnesses'.

"Arthur, what the hell man!? Dude, you _know_ Mattie, you know he wouldn't do something like this!" The angel glared back at me.

"All I can say is that when I arrived, Matthew was the only one there besides the victim. Do you expect me to lie?" Arthur challenged. I growled irritably under my breath. Wasn't he our _friend_? He'd been acting weird since the Vargas twins vanished. Bad enough Ludwig had been so worried about Feli missing he wasn't sleeping at night.

Finally Mattie spoke up. "There was one other person with me. Antonio." He said softly, staring down at his lap. My heart twisted. My little bro had been miserable since the attack, what with everybody accusing him.

"Where's Toni, Mattie? He could clear you!" I cried.

"You think I know, Al? If I did he'd already be down here! But he took off after the attacker and I have no idea where he went. No one would listen to me when I was taken down here, so nobody went out to look for him."

Vargas nodded thoughtfully. "That's actually good... we can postpone your trial with the Knight Council until we find Antonio. That will buy us some time! Once we have his testimony all the evidence will have been collected. We can clear your name if Antonio Carriedo can tell us what happened as well. If he's on your side, then the evidence we have so far won't be enought for a verdict! In the meantime I'm afraid you're confined to your dorm with a Knight as a guard. He'll be here this evening." Headmaster Vargas stood up tiredly and left.

"Oh no..." Mattie looked paler at the mention of a Knight guard wasn't the problem, we were actually fine and dandy with ordinary Knights...but their Council? After what we'd been through with them? Please. We'd already been through one of these trials and it wasn't something we wanted to repeat. My heart dropped at the memory. And we all knew one of the possible punishments for a vampire attack...My hands shook and I felt like I was going to be sick. No way, I wouldn't let that happen to my little brother! Arthur sighed and walked out the door without another word. Again I wondered what the hell his problem was. Why was he giving us evil looks and treating us like nothing but repulsive burdens? Why was he acting like such a jerk?

Mattie, as usual, seemed to know what I was thinking. "I don't know Al, but I wish I did...maybe he's just stressed from these attacks, anyone of us could be next." I shook my head.

"I 'm not sure Matt, but have you noticed the same thing I have?"

"What?"

"Wow, for once I actually caught something faster than you did! Anyway, Michelle and Eduard,the ones attacked, they're both Light Paras! You think that's a coincidence?"

Matthew's eyes had lit up with realization."...No."

"At least that means you and me are gonna be okay."

* * *

That's what I thought until my defintion of 'okay' changed after getting Matt back to the dorm. I decided to head down to the Grand hall for breakfast. Lots of the other kidswould be down there too and it would give me some time to think. When Toni told everybody what happened Matthew would be cleared. If, for whatever reason Toni didn't show I'd smuggle Mattie out of the school. Of course that would mean we would be fugitives... Whatever! We'd be fine. I thought all of this as I walked up to something that shocked me.

Two Lights stood at the door. They glared at me as I was about to pull the handles, so I stopped.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Get lost, Leecher." My jaw dropped. Did they just call me-?

"_What_ did you say to me?" I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to knock this guy's teeth out.

He leaned down in my face. "I said get lost, _Leecher_." I was barely keeping my fangs from appearing, but I couldn't stop one of my hands from raising.

"Enough!" a gruff voice called behind us. We saw Ludwig coming now, looking pissed.

"What do you mean 'enough'? We've been barely tolerating these Darks up until now! Maybe that bozo Vargas will finally get it into his head to get rid of the Leecher who took his grandkids and tore up a couple of Lights!" I was incensed. It was one thing to call _me_ a Leecher, but Mattie!? _Oh_,there would be hell to pay! My throat burned with Thirst, triggered by my anger. I unconsciously took a step forward, but wouldn't allow myself any further. _No, no, you're better than that Al!_

Ludwig's eyes flashed and he grabbed the one who'd spoken by the wrist. He gasped and struggled to break lose when ice began to creep up his arm. "Ouch! Ow! What are you doing!? Why are you on his side!? He's just a Dark! And a Leecher!"

The blonde's gaze darkened further and he didn't let go of the upperclassmen's wrist. "I didn't think that such a filthy derogatory term would come from one of my seniors! We're all Paras here you _dummkompf!_ Any evidence against our fellow student has been circumstantial! And in case you're forgetting my _brother_ is a Dark." Ludwig released the creep's wrist, shoved them aside, and he walked into the Hall with me at his heels.

I meant to tell him thanks, but the words died in my throat. For once the dining Hall was completely silent. The students were divided into two groups it seemed. On one side I saw fairies, sprites, ice and wind spirits, elves, etc. The Lights. On the other I saw a few vampires, tiers, fire and earth spirits , banshees, and the occasional werewolf. Darks. The Neutrals were divided between the two, sitting with the separate groups.

I'd never seen the Hall like this. Usually everybody was talking and laughing, so this was...really wierd. "It's been like this since last night. Since Eduard was attacked. Now that there are rumors flying around that a Dark attacked a Light..." Ludwig murmured beside me. Kim motioned for us to sit down by her.

"Hey Al, Ludwig." Kim sighed.

"Ni hao.." Yao was eating a steaming bowl of something and obviously ignoring the tension around him and his family. Several students were death-glaring us, because I was sitting with them, I knew. Tao was fast asleep, his head against the table, his expression still indifferent even in his sleep. Yong Soo fidgeted nervously, obviously uncomfortable by all that was going unsaid. Being a Sprite, all these stressed emotions must've been tiring for the poor guy.

Ludwig looked around at the Darks and saw his brother sitting with a few others. Gilbert didn't look happy. His brother just seemed frustrated. "Even when Gilbert mouths off to the Lights he doesn't want this to happen..._verdammt!_ What is happening!? Why are our friends being attacked! Where are Feliciano and Lovino!?"He pounded a fist against the table, before his face contorted with worry and he went limp, anger suddenly spent. I gritted my teeth. I was the hero...I should've figured this out already.

"H-hey! Hey you. Dark." Since I was the only Dark here they were obviously talking to me.

"What?" I turned and saw (to my anger) Raivis.

"W-why did you attack Eduard!? You should be locked up like the menace you are! I-I'll make you pay for this." His voice choked and my anger vanished. Instead I just felt sad. The little guy was shaking although he tried to hide it, and his angry expression kept quivering, fighting to keep a frightened one off his face. _Am I really that scary? _I wondered for the hundredth time.

"Take that back." Kim exclaimed. I blinked, and felt a little thrill as I realized she was defending me. She looked stern, but at the same time gentle. "I know you're upset your friend is hurt, but you don't know who really did it. No matter what you saw, did it ever occur to you that Matt was just trying to help? Besides...Eduard is my friend too. I wouldn't be friends with someone who hurt him."

Raivis' eyes filled with tears and he looked away. Kim didn't even cast him a sympathetic glance as Toris appeared with Feliks. Toris sent me a worried look and led Raivis away. Feliks pouted. "This, like whole thing is _so_ screwed up! Raivis never acts like this! And I got jumped as soon as I left my dorm this morning! Totally ruined my new skirt!" I noticed he had bruises on his arm and fury shot through me. Now I had another reason to find the attackers. Dark paras were getting hurt because the accusations! That wasn't going to fly with me! Not as long as I was the hero.

Kim noticed my furious expression. Knights are coming to the school tomorrow. They'll find the culprit. Don't worry."

"It's not just that Kim...every time something like this has ever happened, _every_ time, Dark paras are blamed. I hate it!" The truth left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Alfred," Kim started quietly. "Getting emotional never solves anything. You have to solve the root of the problem instead of brawling around in a fury. Otherwise you look like a fool." That stung, and I glared at her.

"How would you know? You never get emotional. Do you even _have_ emotions?" I felt bad as I said it, but she just didn't understand!

"Hey!" Yao had suddenly gotten to his feet and glared at me furiously. "Don't talk to her like that-aru." He hissed. Kim's eyes flashed with hurt, but she quickly pulled her brother back down to his seat. She then turned to air and walked through the long table right to me. I froze as the wind from her flipped my hair around.

"Alfred. What happened?" Kim asked as she stopped in front of me.

I jolted. She really _did_ see right through me. "Can I talk to you-in private?" Yao and Yong Soo were now watching me like hawks. Even Tao had woken up and was now eyeing me. Oh great... now _all_ of her brothers wanted to murder me in my sleep...

"Sure."

Once we were at the corner of the Hall, away from everyone else I swallowed hard. Kim watched me expectantly. "Kim...the reason me and Mattie came here..."

* * *

*_The night before*_

Antonio ran as fast as he could. All his one-track mind could think of was catching his prey. It was the mind of the wolf he truly was. He could smell the blood of the one who attacked Eduard, as well as the victim's own blood on her clothes. There! He spotted her in the courtyard. He shifted quickly and sped up. The girl gasped aloud and he pounced, the wolf pinning her shoulders against the ground. The wolf shifted again and Toni was human once more, although he continued to snarl.

"Who the hell are you!? Where's Lovi!? Why did you attack Eduard!?" The tier now got a better look at her face and gasped. She was...really cute. Her big green eyes stared up at him, and her blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon. This was the one who attacked Eduard? And then, oddly enough she smiled. Flirtatiously. A sweet smell wafted through the air, and time seemed to stand still.

The blood rushed to Toni's cheeks and his heart began to pound. He forgot what he'd been chasing her for and even where he was. His only thought was of her. "Hello there. I'm Bella." He realized with horror he'd pinned this wonderful girl to the ground. What kind of horrible beast was he? He got up quickly, and offered her a hand.

"_P-perdoname, señorita!" _He was an idiot, idiot, idiot! If he'd harmed her in anyway, he could never forgive himself. She smiled and took his hand. He blushed even more red.

"What's your name?" Bella smiled sweetly.

"A-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Toni replied. She leaned into him very closely.

"Well, Antonio thanks for the hand. I'm really sorry about this, but I need you to forget me. Okay?" The last two sentences had real guilt and remorse in them.

What? Forget her? How on earth could he ever forget her? He loved h- Bella interrupted his thoughts by leaning closer, sealing her lips against his. Suddenly, all the life seemed to drain from him with that kiss. He crumpled to the ground and she caught him and held his head in her lap. The flirtatious look had melted off her face.

"I'm sorry...I wish I didn't...I'm sorry." Bella blinked away the tears that were beginning to form. This was what she was...a user, a manipulator, and an artificial beast. Bella couldn't change that, no matter how much she hated it.

"_Honhonhon, _an excellent catch you have there, _non_?" Her face flushed red with rage at the familiar laugh.

"Shut up Francis! I didn't ask your opinion!"

"Whatever you say, _ma cheri_~!" He laughed cheerfully. He wore his usual violet cloak and vain smirk. Bella knew he was handsome, but not in a way that attracted her. His chin-length blonde hair had bangs that slightly fell into his face on one side, and Francis' blue eyes caught every detail that passed him. Bella had realized it was all an act long ago. Despite his cheery demeanor, she'd figured out he was merciless and cold on the inside. Maybe he wasn't a long time ago, before he became an epine, but now...

"Just where have you been?" Bella snapped.

"Oh, just tormenting _Ange_! He's so fun to mess with! I love the look of pain on his face when he relives the nightmares I send him! Or when he hallucinates because of me!" Francis smiled, and the sheer pleasure he took in hurting his former friend frightened Bella. Frightened and disgusted her. Of course she could never say so. As long as Bella was alive, she was stuck with him.

"Enough. Did you retrieve what we need?" The emotionless voice of Natalya caused tremors of anger in her hands. As usual, she'd appeared out of nowhere. Bella glared defiantly and handed the glass vial over. Inside flickered a blue essence of light. The only reason Bella could live with herself after doing such a thing...was the fact that taking that essence from the boy hadn't killed him.

"What do you plan to do with the tier now? He'd make an excellent servant!" Unlike Bella, Francis didn't mind his ability to manipulate the hearts of others.

"I've erased his memories, so I'm letting him go. He's no threat to us now."

"Vanya would be happier if we killed him, taking chances won't please him." Natalya looked quite eager to finish the young Tier.

"He's got those twin wizards now. That'll keep him busy. He won't even care about this." Bella tried to keep her voice indifferent. _Please, please don't let him be killed because of me. _Her eyes flickered nervously down to the boy she'd placed on the ground. Real fear bloomed in her chest. For him.

"Fine. It really makes no difference to me, but Adnan will yell at us if we don't meet him like we said." Francis casually flicked his hair and disappeared into the courtyard's rose garden, the sweet smell enveloping him. He was in no danger of the headmaster finding him. The Master's magic ensured that.

* * *

"ALASTAIR! DYLAN!" Arthur jolted up in bed. He held his head in his hands. "Patrick..." The images of his nightmare were disorienting and it took him a moment to realize where he was. His wings ached from thrashing in his sleep and cold sweat pooled down his face and chest as he took long shuddery gasps. There was no blood. His brothers weren't slowly bleeding to death. At least...they weren't now. His eyes stung. No one could be trusted, not after his brothers had been killed. Especially not Dark paras. These nightmares reminded him of that.

A flash of golden hair, and a sinister smirk! Arthur tried to tackle the figure in the dark, but clutched only empty air. He realized as he got up from the floor, no one else was in the room. "Am I going mad?" He paused for a moment, clutching his hair in worry, then flipped on the light.

Arthur went to the chest of drawers in my room and dug through it until he found what he was looking for. The knife from the night that wolf-creature had attacked. Along with Feliciano and Lovino, the creature had vanished. If he wasn't busy searching for his grandsons Headmaster Vargas would be searching for that wolf-whatever it was.

The blade had a rose engraved in it, and the longer the angel stared at it, the more aggravated he felt. He knew that rose symbol should mean something to him, he just didn't know what. Why did it seem so familiar? He glanced at the clock, how long had he slept? He'd decided it would be a good idea to get some rest this afternoon, but his alarm hadn't gone off, like it should've. "Damn!" An hour and a half longer than he would've liked. He only had a few daylight hours left, so he had to study for tomorrow's test now!

Arthur rushed down to the library and started cramming. He managed to ignore the noisy students around him until a certain presence interrupted him. The presence of a Dark. "What do you want, Vlad?" Arthur asked irritably.

"Not happy to see me Your Highness?" the vampire asked, casually leaning against his desk.

"Your Highness?" What the hell was that about?  
"Oh, _so_ sorry sir! I thought all you Lights wanted to be treated this way. After all, we Darks are just scum right?" Vlad asked sarcastically, enjoying getting a rise out of the angel.

"I've never said anything of the sort." Arthur growled.

"Not while awake, anyway."

Arthur froze.

"You should hear what your fellow Lights say about you outside of class. Apparently they can hear your mumblings late at night. 'No don't you dare hurt them you Dark bastard!' 'Stop! Please! Don't! 'Did you really trade us for power?' " Vlad mimicked Arthur's cries in a high voice.

"Ha ha ha! My, my, someone must have really screwed you over, huh? That's why you think you're better than us. Even though you don't even know us vampires. Even though you don't know any Dark paras."Vlad wiped a tear from his cheek, clearly amused.

Arthur's hands shook with barely repressed rage. Then his temper finally snapped. He stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Al? I'm not even supposed to be outside the dorm." Mattie asked me worriedly. He clutched a plate of peaches we'd brought for Artie.

"Chyeah. Something's been making Artie act like an ass and I wanna know what it is! And you gotta admit, when he's not acting pissed off he looks like a little kid who's been told Santa isn't real. The guy's upset! I need to cheer him up!"

"Well, the best way to solve a problem is to find the root." Kim agreed, casting me another glance. I now regretted what I'd said. She did have emotions, and she did care about people, she just didn't show it as much. I knew it because I'd seen the outrage and sadness in her eyes as I explained the incident that ended me and Mattie up in this school. Maybe she just didn't know how to show her feelings, the same way maybe I didn't know how to show mine _too much_. I cleared my throat. I reached for the handle of the library(Elizaveta told us she saw Artie go into the library) and started to pull it open.

"ARTIE~!" I called.

My eyes widened. Artie was standing red-faced and furious, yelling at Vlad.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW VAMPIRES!? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW DARK PARAS!? I DO KNOW! THEY COST ME EVERYTHING! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT **_MONSTERS_**!" Arthur yelled, his eyes filled with fury.

I barely registered the sound of the plate of peaches crashing to the floor. Arthur jumped and looked back at us, standing in the doorway. Vlad smirked and slinked off. The color drained from Arthur's face. "A-Alfred...Matthew...I-I..." he stuttered weakly.

I felt sickened. _H-he's just like everyone else._ I thought hazily. He was just like everyone else. To him we were monsters. Just monsters. _Monsters. _

I realized the instant I did it he was crushed painfully against the wall. The students shrieked and the library emptied. My pulse was racing and my thirst was horrible. Knowing my close friend thought I was a monster...I could hear Arthur's heartbeat pumping wildly and I knew from how hard I was gripping him he would have bruises. I wanted, _so badly_ to sink my fangs into that warm flesh and stop that incessant heartbeat. My fangs were glittering, although not yet sank into his neck. Another betrayal, I- I couldn't take it. I just- couldn't. I dropped him.

He stared up at me, stunned. The pain and the anger...It was searing just beneath the surface. I felt tears water in my blazing crimson eyes, but I held them back.

"Good to know what you really think of us, Arthur. These _ monsters_ won't be in your way anymore." My voice trembled. I passed Mattie, who had tears silently streaming down his face. Kim looked stunned as we passed her on our way out.

* * *

Arthur sat there against the floor in complete shock. _W-what did I just **do**? He could have killed me right then and there...let himself lose control...but he chose not to...and I called them **monsters**._ These thoughts rang through Arthur's head. He stood shakily, but he might as well have stayed sitting. A hand came flying out and punched him across the face. _Hard_**.**

** "**_You idiot_!" Kim's words were cold as ice. "You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid _idiot_! How could you say that!?" She hissed. She warily looked around to make sure that no one else was in the room with them. No one was. Then she continued on.

"Do you _know_ how many times Alfred and Matthew have had to hear that? They hate it so much! Being looked at like beasts and called evil! Normally they can get past it even though it hurts, because the people thinking those things aren't even important. But _you_!? You are one of their best friends! T-they were coming down here to cheer you up!" Kim was so angry her voice was trembling.

"Al told me before we came here, and in his exact words: 'Artie's been hurt a lot in the past. He's never told me, but I've known it since I met him. I want to make him happy, because he's one of my best friends. He doesn't care that I suck blood or any of that other stuff. He's a good person and he doesn't deserve to hurt.'" Her eyes flashed with rage.

Arthur felt guilt and shame crush down on his heart.

"I don't know what happened to you Arthur, but you just hurt Al and Matt over no fault of their own. You think they _want_ to be vampires? You think they _want_ to be Darks? Fool! They were bitten when they were ten years old! They still have nightmares about it. And now everybody looks down on them even though they didn't do anything wrong!"

Kim paused to take a deep shaky breath. Her voice was steadily softening as she regained her composure.

"Al and Matt were forced to this school because they were vampires and Darks. Alfred got hired at a Light para's restaurant before he came here. Late one night he heard a girl screaming and ran to the alley out back to see what it was. A vampire had attacked her and drained her blood. Alfred fought him-tried to save the girl. But it was too late, she was already dead! And the real attacker got away, just in time for the Knights to show up and arrest Alfred."

"The evidence against Al wasn't good, but because he was a vampire the jury that had already made up their mind. The Knight Council accused him of murdering an innocent high school girl and actually _said_ he was a monster with no control over his bloodlust. The owner of the restaurant even testified, saying he never trusted Alfred. Well, Alfred had _trusted_ him, the man who'd smiled to his face and hired him when nobody else would."

"In the end, some old Knight connections of Alfred and Matthew from way back when they were first bitten found the real culprit just before the jury found Al guilty. But if they hadn't, the punishment for a vampire attack is death!"

"Then the Council ordered Al and Matt_ both_ to attend Heta Academy, where they could be under 'proper supervision' of Headmaster Vargas. But the whole thing was humiliating and cruel. And still, Al and Matt tried to make the most of it! They _still _reached out to you."

Kim sat down tiredly next to Arthur. "Now it's your turn to reach out to them. Please Arthur, if you actually care about them, then for their sake, go find Alfred and Matthew. Please." She looked back at him, finally having stopped herself from yelling at him anymore.

Arthur cradled his head, feeling sickened by himself. He _had_ to make this right.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Yep, Francis' old nickname for Arthur is _Ange. _It's French for angel, as I'm sure some of you already figured out. I feel bad for all the characters right now! Arthur's been hurt very badly by a Dark para in the past(I'm sure you already figured out who.) and he's been channeling that anger at Dark paras in general. Hanging out with Alfred and Matthew changed that a bit, but since Francis came back and began tormenting him, he became bitter and cynical to the ideas of friends and Darks being capable of being good people. All those bad feelings came out when Vlad messed with his emotions. It doesn't make it right of course, so he did deserve that slap. Also, poor Alfred and Matthew, they've been dealing with this stupid crappy prejudice for 5 years! :'(

**silverheartlugia2000 you pointed this out and I forgot to add it, my mistake! ':D Kim didn't blab to everyone in the library because the library emptied out when Alfred pinned Arthur. It's fixed now.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alfred's POV**

I was laying face down on my bed. Arthur's words still echoed in my ears "THEY'RE NOTHING BUT **_MONSTERS_**!" I squeezed my eyes shut. Why? Why was it every time we got close to someone it turned out like this? Maybe I should just fess up to it. I wasn't a hero. I couldn't prove Mattie inoccent. Hell, I wasn't even a person to most people...I was just...a monster...

Mattie reappeared in our doorway, looking paler than ever. He had to go to Dr. Edelstein's office a few minutes ago. My thirst acted up whenever I was upset too."Hey,Mattie. Feeling better?" He wouldn't make eye contact.

"Sure..." his soft voice lacked any emotion. He shut the door behind him and sat down on his own bed.

"I wish we could leave here...just when things were great, these attacks started and everything went to shit..." I sighed. But if we tried to leave, we'd just be hunted down by the Knights and forced into a worse punishment. Not that we deserved this one in the first place. And not that we knew that Mattie wasn't going to face a worse punishment for another thing we weren't responsible for...

A knock was heard at the door. I paused then rolled my eyes, figuring I shouldn't hold back since I knew what everybody thought of me. I sniffed the air, honing in on the scent. Normally, I would get up and answer the door, holding on to the human side of me. "Go away, Arthur." I growled.

The knocking stopped, and I could just picture him looking shocked and repulsed on the other side, wondering how I had known he was there. "Matthew, Alfred...may I talk to you?" I gritted my teeth. Whatever he had to say, I knew it was just an excuse.

"No."

"...Please. I know you don't want to listen and I don't blame you...but may I just explain things to you?"

"What is there to explain, Arthur? You made it pretty clear how much you hate us." Mattie replied, his knuckles digging into his pillow. I winced. Although I completely got it, I couldn't stand hearing my brother's gentle voice so laced with hate and pain.

"I don't hate either of you, Alfred."

"I'm Matthew!" Mattie tore a whole in the pillow.

"Fine, you don't have to let me in...just listen. Maybe then you'll understand why I said what I did, even if I don't truly mean it..."

I glared at the door, determined to ignore Arthur for the rest of our stay here, but then he started his tale...

* * *

Arthur leaned his head against the door, wondering where he should start. How could he explain everything to them? At this point, Arthur didn't think he deserved forgiveness, he didn't think he could possibly make this right. He was just a problematic arse who caused pain... But instead of chickening out, he took a deep breath.

* * *

_Arthur, about 17 years old leaned against the door. His wings ruffled absentmindedly. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was really quite nervous. What had he been thinking!? Signing up for the war? There was no way he was ready for something like this! Ugh, this was all Alastair's fault..._

_ "Ha ha ha! We'll whip those Fire Spirits' bloody arses!" Speak of the devil. Alastair grinned at his younger brother as he bounded around the corner of the stone building. Like all angels, his wings were snow white, but in his own rare case, Alastair's hair was bright red. It was striking, the marble buildings of their city in the sky, against his hair and emerald green eyes. Those eyes were the only thing Arthur and his brothers all shared._

_"Don't be so unsure, Alastair..." Arthur muttered sarcastically. As usual, Alastair seemed overconfident._

_How he was in such good spirits was beyond the younger angel. They were soon going to be entering a war against the Fire Spirits, on the frontlines, and his brother was **grinning**. Meanwhile Arthur shuddered at the stories told by their mother of the wars of their ancestors._

_ "Ah, come on lad! Chin up! We'll be fine, we're in this together aren't we?" Their two other brothers, Dylan and Patrick now joined them. Dylan had a small hooked nose, bright green eyes and chestnut hair. He was slightly taller than Arthur(which even then, wasn't very tall), and had a mischievous air that made you both instantly wary and entertained by him. Patrick was more serious than the rest of the brothers, and it showed in his observant eyes. While Arthur's hair was a lighter color, Patrick's hair was a fierce dark golden coloration. His skin was tanner, and he was just a bit more broad-shouldered than Alastair, although he was the same height._

_ "Ohohon! Oui, mon ami, don't be so uptight! After all Ange, you angels have us wonderful shapeshifters on your side! Maybe we can spice up those plain green uniforms you're expected to wear!" _

_ Arthur sighed in a mixture of exasperation and acceptance. Why Francis felt the need to constantly flaunt his opinions on fashion all the time was quite beyond him as well. It must've been the constant changing of ''clothes'' when he shapeshifted... But nonetheless, he was grateful to have his whole family with him right now. They'd just all finished registering to fight. How could they refuse the call? They had to stop those wanker Fire Spirits from continuing their atrocious crimes! Even if Arthur felt he wasn't at all prepared for this..._

_ This war was all the Fire Spirits' fault. How on earth did they get it into their heads it was okay to kidnap droves of Paras from Angel territories and experiment on them? They'd refuse to desist doing so, and their experimented victims (or their bodies) could be found later after whatever it was the Fire Spirits were trying to do failed. They were almost always maimed or half-insane if they'd been left alive to be found. How many Paras had fallen victim? How many children torn from their mothers? How many werewolf settlements razed and its inhabitants killed? It sickened Arthur. He couldn't imagine being that cruel to anyone._

_ On top of all these horrible crimes, the Fire Spirits refused to reveal why they were doing it. In response, the Head Angel had ordered a series of response actions to prevent further kidnappings which had now escalated into full-blown war. The Shapeshifters allied themselves with the Angels soon after the declarations of war. It made sense. Since before Arthur had been able to remember, shapeshifters had always been close friends with angels._

_ His friendship(as turbulent as it was) with Francis was a prime example. Francis constantly fought with Arthur, annoying him and cheeking him at every turn. And despite this, if one was ganged up on by another person, you'd better believe that the other would do everything in their power to kick the attacker's ass. The shapeshifter was always spouting ridiculous courting advice to Arthur, and all the while he'd shapeshift his ludicrous violet cape and red pantaloons to something even more flashy. A cape made of peacock feathers, perhaps? Arthur had seen it all._

_ While they were constantly fighting with him, the Kirkland brothers had long since accepted Francis as a member of their family. For reasons they didn't know, when Francis was a small child, his mother had abandoned him in the rain. Arthur and Francis' first conversation went something like this, when Arthur was 4 and Francis was 7:_

_ "Hey you-what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" Even at a young age, Arthur was quite eloquent._

_ "You be quiet! I-I am not crying! I am just looking for m-my m-maman...*hic* my m-maman.*Hic*hic* Aaaaahh...waaah..."_

_ "You git! Stop your sobbing, we'll find her."_

_ "We?"_

_ "I-I'm not helping you find her to help you! I'm just doing it to shut you up! Come on..."_

_ By the time darkness fell, it was obvious they weren't going to find her._

_ "S-she did say she never wanted to see me again...oh...waaah...*sniffle, sniffle*"_

_ Arthur froze, his childish 4-year old face taking on a look of shock, then irritaton._

_ "If she said that then quit crying! If you ask me, a mother like that shouldn't even be called a mother! Now, let's go home!"_

_ "H-home?"*_

_ "Yes! You **can** hear, can't you!?"_

_ "*Giggle* Have you perhaps taking a liking to me?"_

_ "No, ugh! Git! I just don't want you to wake up the whole neighborhood with your baby blubbering!"_

_ "Baby blubbering!? Why-you!" They proceeded to fight and pinch and punch all the way back to Arthur's home. Once they were there, Arthur's mother proceeded to fuss over him and took him in without a second thought._

_Arthur had found him, taken him home with him, and there he stayed a member of the family, his best friend and fellow brother to the rest of the Kirkland boys-even if not by blood._

* * *

___Training went fine for all of them. ____Alastair enjoyed learning how to handle a sword, and especially wiping the floor with Dylan during sparring. Francis smirked his infuriating smirk when he hit on every nurse they met. He especially loved shapeshifting into a general and scaring the hell out of younger subordinates. Arthur was torn between telling him off or joining in on the fun. But then all too soon reality struck. They had wanted to stop the Fire Spirits from their continued crime, but none of them wanted to fight for real._

_The five of them were sent into battle for the first time. It was a nightmare. Bloody men letting out their dying breaths, angel wings snapping or burning, shapeshifers torn in half- Arthur couldn't have imagined something so horrible as real war. He was sure that some psychotic demon had broken down the gates of hell that day. And while Arthur fought the only thing on his mind was where were his brothers? Where was Francis? Were they still alive? It was the most terror he'd ever felt._

_ Through the horrible chaos he finally saw Francis. The angel somehow managed not to get shot down by arrows and flew to him. They fought back to back, blades flying, Francis becoming a venomous viper and biting enemies. Unfortunately, Arthur made the mistake of letting his guard down for a mere instant, and then a Fire Spirit had him. His molten hands were in Arthur's wings, and he could already smell the horrible smell of burning feathers and skin. It was only a matter of time before the fire reached the wings' bones._

_But they never did. Francis shifted into a werewolf and now was snarling and biting and scratching against the enemy that had his best friend. If he'd given it some thought he would've turned into something like a torrent of water, but at that moment he was desperately fighting for Arthur's life and too pumped full of adrenaline to think straight. When the foul opponent burned his fire into Francis' back, Arthur screamed, believing him to be dead. Something inside the normally impetrubable angel snapped. Suddenly everything seemed to change. Arthur could look down and see the very souls of his friends and foes. The sparks of red flashing up from angry emotions,the lights fading when someone died. Also the energy and light of those around him both consumed and empowered him._

___When it seemed like Arthur had awoke from a dream, Francis was staring at him in shock, and he could only wonder what 60 Fire Spirits lay fallen around him. The battle was somehow now over and several medics were carrying stretchers, carrying the wounded of the devastated battlefield. An older general came flying down to Arthur and said the 4 words that would change everything. He spoke with awe. "You are a Guardian!"_

* * *

_"But sir, surely there are others who have these abilities!" Arthur cried desperately. The old General shook his head. The medical tent was silent, all of them overwhelmed by the bombshell dropped on them Somehow all of the Kirklands had survived, banged up but alive. Alastair sat with his head bandaged, quietly smoking despite being told it was terrible for him. Patrick was obviously lost in thought, contemplating the news. Dylan was secretly switching the General's mug of tea with a new mug spiked with vodka. He wore a shit-eating grin._

_ And Francis? Francis was silent, his blue eyes hard and glistening as he processed the information. "So...this Guardian State...not every angel can enter it?" He asked carefully. The General shook his head in response, his expression grave._

_ "The Guardian State is a rare gift that only a handful of angels are known to 're all from Ancient times and dead now. Heaven help us if those wanker Fire Spirits ever got their hands on you, lad." The General glared down at Arthur pointedly. "But...there's a good chance that if you have this ability, anyone of your brothers, anyone in your bloodline, could possess this gift as well."_

_ Arthur sighed exasperatedly and leaned back. He wasn't sure wether to be happy or horrified he was a Guardian Angel. The horror of the earlier battle had completely numbed him. To be a Guardian one could see the very essence of a person's soul, their emotions, memories, talents and powers, hopes and dreams. You could heal that person's injuries or any damage to the soul by temporarily connecting it with your own, or you could attack them from the inside out as well._

_ What did this mean for them now? _

_ "Of course, we can't allow someone like you to fall into enemy hands. But we can't allow your powers to go to waster either. Lad...you're going to be conducting some more interesting missions for us from now on. No more defending boundaries or ambushes for you." The General to a swig of his vodka-tea and continued on._

_ "You're going to be...a sort of special ops for us." He smiled at Arthur's wide eyed expression._

_ The General then downed the rest of his drink. "Oh, and you little imp with the big attitude, don't think that you'll make me tipsy off of that dishwater! I've had milk more fierce than that." _

_ Dylan's jaw dropped._

* * *

_ Training to control the Guardian State took brutal months, but along with commandos chosen to fight alongside Arthur, the new Guardian was also allowed to pick a few companions to accompany him on his newly assigned missions. Of course he chose his brothers. And Francis. _

_ And so the war raged on fiercely, and Arthur led his new unit of soldiers,using his Guardian State to gather information, learn the location of captured war prisoners, and freeing abducted Paras before the Fire Spirits could harm them. All the while, he didn't notice his dear friend slowly slipping away. Was it jealousy over Arthur's icredible power? Disgust at the fact that Arthur was told only to rescue Light Paras? Fear that his best friend was constantly put in danger due to his differences? Whatever it was, Francis had changed, and not for the better. Not for the better at all._

_ Arthur had never been really the prejudiced sort. His mother told her sons stories of bloodthirsty Darks committing atrocious acts, but as Arthur had never really met a Dark up close and personal he tried to keep an open mind. However,The war colored his open-mindedness in a more negative way, unfortunately, the day after rescuing a sick Angel child whose city had been invaded by the Dark Fire Spirits._

_ In his anger at what had happened to the child, Arthur made an off-hand comment on how Darks really must be weak and cruel if they attacked children-Unlike himself, a Light, who was saving them. Francis, despite being a Neutral, seemed to take offense._

_ "Ange! Enough with the acting all high and mighty! Ever since you gained those powers, you've been so-!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Forget it."_

_ "So what!? Spit it out, Frog! If you have something to say, say it!"_

_ "So arrogant! You know what these powers do to you! Did it ever occur to you that sometimes I wish I could-!" Francis cut himself off once more._

_ "You wish you could be a Guardian!? Well you're not! Arrogant, my arse! I'm just trying to do what's right! You know what I think? I think you're jealous!" _

_ Francis flushed red. Aha. So Arthur was right. Arthur growled. "So I **was** right."_

_ "**Non**. You're not! And one day, mon Ange, that power of yours might just cost you dearly." Arthur froze. What had he meant by that? But before he could ask, Francis stormed out, furious._

_ "Hhmph. What's his probem? Why has he been acting so strangely lately?" Patrick walked, in obviously concerned._

_ "I wish I knew..." Arthur muttered._

* * *

_In the following weeks, they never saw Francis. He had been given ''special investigation clearance'' according to the higher-ups, but Arthur still worried. To make matters worse, he was certain his heart would give out in the stress from the latest mission. He would lead a platoon to the very edge of their European territory, and assassinate one of the Fire Spirits Head Commanders. Without him, it was very likely their battle plans would be thrown into chaos. The Shapeshifters would be crucial in this plan, and would be shifting into the guards of the Fire Spirit Commander before the platoon would head in to finish him._

_ This plan could very likely be the turning point in the war. The General who had discovered Arthur's powers gave this mission directly to them. Arthur knew that if one slipup occurred, the war could very likely continue on even longer than it already had._

_ Right before they were about to leave, Arthur decided to speak to the General. He knocked on the door, but there was no response, he continued on inside the small planning cabin._

_ "Sir?" Arthur asked carefully._

_ He gasped in shock. The General was laying face down on the briefing table, **dead. **Blood from his slit throat dripped across the table, down to the floor. His wings were at twisted angles, obviously broken._

_ "SIR!" Arthur cried, praying he wasn't too late, but knowing he was. Something leapt down on him from behind, letting out an unearthly-shriek. In the dark, Arthur couldn't see what it was. Desperately, Arthur blasted it with his soul energy, and in the temporary light he saw the thing's face and gasped. "What are you doing, soldier!?" A fellow angel was attacking him!?_

_ Arthur drew his sword. The angel leapt for him a second time, and in the scuffle, Arthur ran his attacker through with his sword, and in turn, felt his own blood ooze from a wound across his chest. But the real damage was the dizzying welt across his head from a hard blow._

_ He stared at the angel who had attacked him and apparently killed the General. "Huh?" Arthur leaned closer. He blinked his disbelief as the facial features of the angel assassin melted away, revealing the face of another._

_ "A-a Shapeshifter...I m-must tell...tell everyone..."Arthur didn't know what this meant, but fell down to his knees instead of standing once more. The whole world tilted sideways, and everything went black._

_ When Arthur came too, his memories came back at once. "OH NO!" He shot to his feet and stumbled, fighting a wave of nausea from the troublesome head trauma. He tried his best to shake it off and rushed to find another soldier. Amongst his babblings of what had happened, the soldier seemed to recognize him, but obviously didn't understand what Arthur was trying to say._

_ "Hey, wait a tick! Aren't you supposed to be with that big top secret mission? They left about a day ago."_

_ Horror seized Arthur's chest. No, no, no...NO! Why had they left without him!? What if they were in danger!? And the shapeshifters...what if they couldn't be trusted? While the soldier tried to stop him, Arthur spread his wings and soared through the air like a cannon as fast as he possibly could. Several times, he nearly dropped out the air , still not thinking straight. "All right, still addled. My head can't be trusted to direct me, so instead..."Arthur reached out with his Guardian senses, searching for Patrick. No matter what the distance, if he'd met that person before, he could find them through their soul._

_ His heart dropped when he realized that he couldn't feel Patrick. "Oh, **bloody hell**...Please, God, no." P-Patrick couldn't be...but there was only one reason he couldn't find someone he'd already met. He tried finding Alastair. **Nothing. **Oh, God..."Please, Dylan! Please!" He focused as hard as he could. There! It was faint, but he could feel it! Maybe it was just that they'd gone further than expected and they were just out of range! O-or maybe some kind of magic was interfering. "Oh...just let my brothers be all right!"_

* * *

_Silence. A horrible silence. The sides of the glade were burnt, the blackness standing out like oily scars. Arthur scarecly dared to breathe. This was where Dylan was. Even now, his soul just faintly pulsed, barely there. The youngest Kirkland looked over the hill, hoping to find his brothers laughing and joking while taking a short rest. How unrealistic that was._

_ A howl tore from Arthur's lips. "NO!" He ran down the hill, grief clogging his throat. He tripped and fell headfirst, and wretched. He crawled in desperation towards his fallen friends. His fellow soldiers were all dead. And in the midst of what had been a bloody battlefield, was his only family left in the world._

_ Neither Alastair nor Patrick drew breathe, their faces pale and still. They had identical marks of impalement through themselves, and lay in their own blood. Their hands were close together, because in their final moments, they had tried to hold on to all they had left._

_ Dylan's eyes were open, he was breathing, but his wounds were obviously fatal. Arthur sobbed and cradled his older brother's head in his lap. "O-oooh, Dylan. P-Patrick. Alastair...aaaahhh, nonononono..." He leaned forward, and his own tears fell into Dylan's eyes. Dylan faintly smiled, the blood around his mouth marring its gentleness. It was obvious he couldn't see his little brother._

_ "Arthur, I'm glad you're here..." His most soft-spoken brother whispered._

_ "Dylan! I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I wasn't here with you! How could this have happened? How could I have let this happen? If I had been here-!"_

_ Dylan grimaced. "Arthur...please don't cry...we don't blame you..."_

_ Arthur wept even harder. "You should! You should hate me! If I had stayed with you, we'd all be all right! But I wasn't and now you're going to-!" He choked and more tears streamed everywhere._

_ Dylan swallowed painfully, then coughed, red spittle flying._

_ Arthur gasped. "Dylan!"_

_ "Please little brother...we don't hate you...we **love** you...don't grieve for us, we're proud of what we've done. We stayed together, even if we weren't always there physically, we were always together in spirit. We served...the inoccents...and the good people. We fought for what's right. We were good people ourselves, and lived good lives...so be proud of us, instead of grieving."_

_ "Tell me. Tell me who did this to you! I'll stop them whoever they are! You can help me! We can avenge our brothers...please Dylan, just please don't leave me!"_

_ "I wish I could little brother, but I can't...Arthur."_

_ "Y-yes?"_

_ "Keep your head high...and your heart pure... Guardian Angel..." Dylan whispered, barely audible. He let out a long sigh, and his expression turned to one of peace._

_ The pulsing light within him vanished._

_ "NOOOOOOOOO! DYLAN!PATRICK!ALASTAIR!" Arthur howled to the dark sky. He bent forward almost in half, and sobbed again and again. Never again...never again would Alastair blow smoke in his face or give cheerful comments while keeping Arthur in headlock. Never again would Dylan's eyes sparkle as he threw firecrackers into the laundries when the other soldiers were washing their knickers. And never again would Arthur ever feel Patrick's quiet confidence or his reassuring presence. His brothers were gone...forever._

* * *

_"Oh, so he finally bit the dust, Ange?" Arthur jumped and gasped. He whirled around and his heart nearly gave out._

_There was Francis...only it wasn't. His skin was tinted green and his hair was blood red with the smell of rose petals all around it. His iconic purple cape was gone, replaced with a black one. But the most chilling thing of all was either that his hands were gone, replaced with two long sharp barbs, like swords, or that his expression was one of utmost cruelty. He smiled, a frightening gesture in his current state._

_ "F-Francis? What happened to you? M-my brothers are...do you know who did this?" Arthur wondered if whoever murdered his brothers had changed Francis into what he was now. _

_ "**Oui.** It was me."_

_ Arthur's stomach dropped sickeningly. "T-that's not funny Francis...who really did this? And why are you shapeshifted like that?" How on earth was Francis so calm? He would normally be weeping and crying hysterically right now._

_ "I tell you the truth, mon ami. I did it. And this is no shoddy costume shapeshift I am wearing. It is my new self. I am no longer a shape-shifter...I am better."_

_ Bile rose in Arthur's throat. "You...you did this? You would never! You have no reason! They were your brothers too! You loved them!"_

_ "Ohohon. Maybe at one time, but now I have something more important. I have power! Greater than your little Guardian State! Your brothers tried to defend themselves, but in the end I watched as their life's blood flowed away. In exchange for doing little deed, the ones who asked this favor made me a Dark! Better than an ordinary Dark! Just like I always wanted."_

_ Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're a Dark now!? No...NO! You betrayed us? Why!?"_

_ "I already told you, I wanted power! Power so that no one would ever leave me again! Power so that everyone would always love me! I will never again have my heart crushed by someone! Not Maman! Not you or any of your brothers! No one can hurt me now...because I am a powerful Dark."_

_ Rage tore through Arthur like a wildfire._

_ "_ _I TRUSTED YOU! WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU BETRAYED US FOR YOUR OWN DARKNESS! WE NEVER WOULD'VE BETRAYED YOU!" Fury overtook Arthur now, he was so angry, so angry. Yet horrible, biting, pain was what he felt on top of all that. "YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_ "Ah, friends? How easily disposable those are... Darkness is better! Oh, and I must kill you now, that was part of the bargain after all. Oh, by the way, it's not just me who's shifted my allegiance. My former kind, the shapeshifters are now sided with the Fire Spirits. We're ''shifting'' allies, hohon. It was my idea, actually. Now, **Au revoir, Ange."**_

_Francis came at Arthur and the angel entered the Guardian State. Sword on barb clashed again and again. One misstep and it would be all over. Arthur ducked and slashed and whirled, aiming for Francis' vital organs, but every time he launched for one, Francis blocked and jabbed back at him. But the Frenchman moved in a completely unorthodox way, and was wicked fast as well. Arthur was tiring quickly, still not thinking clearly from the blow to the head from before. His chest wound started bleeding again, and Francis obviously had the upper hand._

_ Finally, Francis struck. His barb dug deeply into his former best friend, who gasped in pain. Arthur's eyes met with Francis, and he saw something he didn't understand. Francis' eyes held confusion and fear in them. The two Paras parted as Francis pulled his barb back. Arthur crumpled to the ground._

_ "Sorry, Ange..." The voice carried across the wind as Arthur blacked out._

_ When he awoke, Arthur was stunned to find he was still alive. The first thing he did once he was strong enough to stand was bury his soldiers. It took the whole day, and he saved his 3 brothers for last. He meant to say something significant, something important, but all he could say was "I love you all. I'm sorry. I'll get him."_

_ By the time he finally returned to camp, the Shapeshifters had indeed sided with the Fire Spirits, and droves of Angels had been slaughtered. The worst part was that Arthur could do nothing but stand by and watch, in 4 months' time, when his people were forced to humiliatingly surrender. Because of the change in allegiance, the war became known in history as "The War of Shifting Allies"._

_ As for Arthur...he wandered from place to place, searching for Francis, and for answers, determined to make the betrayer pay. The Fire Spirits desisted their kidnappings and experimentations, but never explained why they had started in the first place, leaving the deep grudge between the Angels and Fire Spirits. Arthur found himself unable to trust anyone now, it was too painful, and his bitterness towards Darks festered. He didn't know what to do with himself, until an old acquaintance from the war offered him a place at his school. Romulus Vargas offered a hand to the young Guardian, who had hit a dead end in finding the betrayer, and Arthur accepted. He had nowhere else, and after all, in Angel's age, he was still a teenager._

_ It was at Heta Academy he came to meet the vampire brothers Matthew and Alfred. They softened his attitudes toward Darks and his heart in general, but his anger towards Francis was directed towards his new friends. Something he now deeply regretted. Arthur didn't believe he deserved forgiveness, but they did deserve an apology, and an explanation._

* * *

**Alfred**

My heart felt like it was about to come out of my chest. He'd been through bloody war, thousands of his kind wiped out...and his brothers had been murdered..._by his best friend_? _Oh, God._ I felt sick, like I was about to throw up. All of that was...that was all too horrible to think about. His friend had decided he wanted to be a Dark Para to gain power, and had killed them for _that_? The people who'd loved him and took him in! _That bastard._ I really had been right...Artie'd been through hell and back. I felt terrible for the poor guy, because if anything bad happened to Mattie...I'd completely lose it. And he'd been all alone since then. Anything I'd been through couldn't compare, not even becoming a vampire.

Artie's voice shook with emotion as he went on. "So now I'm no better than the one who hurt me, and I hurt the very friends I should be grateful to have...please don't think that I hate all Dark Paras...I've been angry for so long...that I let my bitterness blind me, and I said horrible things I wish I could take back now. Alfred, Matthew, I don't blame you if you want nothing to do with me...but know that I don't think you're monsters. You're people just like everyone else. And...I'm sorry."

I sat there stunned. He...he really felt bad. My heart twisted. "Very well...I'll go now." Artie said through the door. I shot to my feet and threw open the door at lightning speed. I just caught a glimpse of his fuzzy eyebrows raised in surprise before I had my arms around the guy.

"_Dude_, I'm sorry...and it's okay. I get it now. Or maybe I don't, 'cause any shit I've gone through doesn't even _touch_ this. All that is what you've been shouldering... I-I can't even imagine. _Dude._ I am so sorry about your brothers...and if I could, I'd hunt that son-of-a-bitch down for you." I seethed in pure fury.

Mattie appeared in the doorway, wiping tears away. "What you've been through is so horrible, Arthur. I'm so sorry..." He said even more quietly than usually.

Now it was Arthur's turn to look stunned. "_You're_ sorry? B-but what I said-"

I cut in. "Doesn't matter now. We understand why you said it. You may've acted like a real asshat when it happened, but now we know you didn't mean it. It's okay, man. We forgive you."

He sat there letting me hug him, before his eyes filled with tears. "T-thank you. I'm sorry. _Thank you so much_." His face completely crumpled and a few tears rolled down his face.

I hugged him tighter. He'd been holding it in for so long...all that pain, guilt, and grief. "Hey, you can let it out. We've gotcha. You may not have your old family now, and we may not be related by blood, but we promise you. You're _our_ brother now." Arthur full-blown sobbed and through his arms back around me. Mattie came over and put his arms around us, holding us in an embrace.

"When Mattie and I became vampires, we swore we'd always stay together. But you know what? We don't mind being a trio! You got that? You're our older brother starting now-even if I am cooler, and more heroic, and more badass than you."

Artie gave a muffled laugh. "You git...fine. We're family now."

Matthew smiled. "Always." He whispered.

But then something hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wait a sec! If you were in the War of Shifting Allies...you're like, 200 years old!"

"...That's still young for an angel."

* * *

In the library Kim was alone. She was now embarassed about her earlier behavior...all that yelling! It was shameful. But she just _hated _when family and friends argued like that. She admitted to herself that the reason she hated it so much was because of Yao and Father's arguments when she was a child.

Kim just hoped things were going well between Arthur, Matthew, and Al right at that moment. She was fortunate to have such a good friend like Alfred. How he jumped around yelling when he was excited, unabashedly asking her to the dance to make sure no jerk would, taking the hit for Arthur when the wolf creature attacked, he was such a _good_ person.

An unexpected flare of anger shot through her at the memory of those claws puncturing him...but she waved it off silently to herself. Something about Alfred always made her more emotional, what it was she wasn't sure. And it was cute how he was protective of her...Kim suddenly waved off the odd thought that had come on. She wished she could go say something to him right then, but she knew she'd just be in the way. "Kim?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts. The young Vietnamese blinked and looked down.

_Down? _Oh, she'd gone transparent and was floating again. Elizaveta stared up at her in suprise. "What are you doing?" Elizaveta asked curiously.

"Just thinking..." Kim replied as she floated back down.

"Where is everybody?"Elizaveta gestured to the library-emptied from the terror induced by Alfred's temper.

Kim sighed, irritated. Bunch of fools...Alfred was the most honest and genuine person she'd ever met. How they were so paranoid about him, she would never understand. "Don't ask." Kim muttered darkly.

Elizaveta now looked worried. "This isn't more about the Darks and Lights splitting up, is it? Or the Knights coming to the school? I can't believe they think what's-his-name did it!"

"Matthew. And I don't believe it either. But this isn't anything to do with that...these attacks are terrible. I wish there was something I could do!"

"Us too..."The girls looked up at the newcomers. Gilbert and Ludwig looked tired. Gilbert had a black eye. Elizaveta gasped.

"Gil! What happened to you?"

Ordinairily Gilbert would've sneered aroggantly and proclaimed that it was nothing someone as awesome as him couldn't handle. This time, he just looked exhausted as he replied. "Some idiot claimed me and Lutz weren't brothers because we were opposite classifications. I showed him what just what I thought of _that_. Luckily no one caught me."

Elizaveta suddenly looked enraged. "Why, that _turdsicle_! I'm going to go and-uh!"

Ludwig rushed forward and caught Elizaveta as she fell forward. "_Was_?" He asked in concern.

"Liz!?" Gilbert suddenly looked worried.

She stared up at him, her eyes a foggy and distant- glowing purple. In her mind's eye, a series of visions swarmed past the young seer. Some were from the past.

_A blood smeared girl's dorm. _

_Feliciano gasping and looking over his shoulder, trembling as though terrified. _

_Lovino glaring up from a kneeling position at unseen attackers._

_Two small blonde boys hugging each other tightly._

Some were from the future.

_A mask removed- revealing bloody eyes._

_Ludwig yelling in rage "You will never get away with this! I'll kill you first!"_

_Feliciano throwing a knife through the night's sky, dressed in khaki clothes and a strange fez._

_A person with blonde hair, leaning over a broken form in the dark._

And finally- the last image.

_A young man, his long dark hair loose around his face. His eyes unseeing, a hand clutching his side._

Elizaveta suddenly sucked in a deep breath, her eyes no longer glowing and now clear. She stood so suddenly it startled Ludwig. She shakily grabbed Kim's arm. "What's wrong? What did you see?" Gilbert asked hurriedly.

"Kim," Elizaveta croaked, as though she'd forgot how to speak. "Kim, where's your brother?" She tried again.

A look of worry flashed across Kim's face. "My brother? Which one? What's wrong!?"

Elizaveta desperately clutched at Kim. " Where's Yao!? I-I think he might be in danger!"

* * *

A/N: Aaaw! Yay! Artie, Mattie, and Al made up! Man...I'm sorry Artie! I love you and your brothers...I'm sorry... But noooo! I'm sorry Yao, I'm going to be very cruel to you in the future! D: I tend to think of Vietnam as a real ''sugar and ice'' personality, so I plan to revise and rewrite some of my older chapters to fit her character more. The next chapter will be told in Kim's POV. See you then! :)


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Whew! Unexpectedly long wait until the latest update! Sorry about that! But I NEVER abandon my fics! So here's chapter 13

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"...Where the &*^% am I?" Lovino blinked wearily. He felt his heart rate spike in panic when he realized he couldn't move his arms. But at the same time his thoughts wouldn't come together. He couldn't concentrate, but he remembered he'd been planning to meet someone. But...who? A name surfaced faintly in his mind. "Tomato bastard?"

A pair of violet eyes and a rather large nose appeared above him. "Soon there will be no more weaklings like you." The face stated cheerfully. W-why were Lovino's hands shaking? Who was this shitty bastard?

"Feliciano, get him out of my sight." The large man above Lovino commanded to someone he couldn't see.

Suddenly there was a rattling sound and Lovino was moving along. "_Fratellino_?" Those eyes that were Feliciano and yet weren't at the same time made Lovino's skin crawl.

"_Ciao, Fratellone_. Guess what? You're going to help us." Strangely enough, the simple phrase of 'help us' terrified Lovino.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

_Yao, please, please be all right! _I thought to myself as I raced down the halls. I was hoping Elizaveta's vision was wrong, but they rarely, if ever, were.

"YAO!" I spotted his door. I turned to air and passed right through the wood. My brother jumped hard and jerked around to face me.

"_Meimei!_" Yao yelped. "_What are you doing-aru!?_" It took me a split-second to register that he was speaking in mandarin. It took me even less time to realize that he only wore a loosely wrapped towel around his waist. Water shone on his chest and he'd been using another towel to dry off his dripping-wet, loose hair.

I stiffened and quickly turned my back to him. "I'm sorry Yao..." I muttered, my face a rigid mask. So he was all right. Another extreme emotional outburst, the third one this month. My lips pressed together in a thin line. I had to get my emotions back in check.

"Kim! Is he okay!?" Elizaveta called from outside.

"I'm just fine! What's the problem?" Yao came up to the door, now hastily dressed in his uniform and red with indignation. When he pulled the door open, Elizaveta was staring at the floor, clearly embarassed. She cast me a worried glance.

"Y-Yao. I had a vision. About you." My friend admitted, her normally cheerful face white as the moon. Gilbert and Ludwig caught up to us finally.

My older brother leaned against the hallway wall. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Really? What happened to me-aru?" I stared at Elizaveta's face darkened.

"I-it was hard to tell...but you were...hurt really badly. You were bleeding everywhere, clutching your side..." She shuddered. Gilbert watched her with a bit of concern.

"You okay, Lizzy?" She shot him a dark glare.

"I'm just fine! Maybe you should be worried about _Yao!_" Elizaveta snapped angrily. He recoiled. In the meantime, my brother didn't seem all that worried.

"So, was I dead?" He asked casually. I felt the blood drain from my face, but kept my expression neutral.

"I don't think so...How can you be so calm!?" Elizaveta demanded in disbelief.

"Are you forgetting what I am?" Yao asked calmly. Elizaveta paused. "When you're a wraith, you've lived a very long time. We're the one-in-a-billion chance of a nature spirit's reincarnation into a spirit freed from the cycle of dying by natural causes. We're normally forbidden from even entering the mortal realm, even though we see what happens here. I've seen many deaths. It no longer frightens me." I lowered my head.

That was my brother. I'd barely grown used to the occasional bouts of seriousness when he showed his true self, the wraith he really was. He always dropped his verbal tic when something significant had happened. The first time I saw him act like this...was when he and Father had that terrible argument so many years ago. My fists clenched. I knew that death didn't scare him, he was more concerned for the well-being of others. But the thought of losing him...

"Is there any way we can change this from happening? Do you know how it happens?" I asked quietly. She looked frustrated.

"I don't know, damn it! What use is the ability to see into the future when I can't even see how it happens!? All I _do_ know, is that the future is fluid, no fate is set in stone."

Now Ludwig, who had been silently observing up to this point, spoke. "This probably has something to do with the attacks on Eduard and Michelle, and Feliciano and Lovino's kidnappings." His eyes darkened frighteningly at the thought of Feliciano's kidnapper. "Maybe you're the next victim, Yao."

"You're probably right-aru." Yao rubbed at the back of his head, thinking on this. Ludwig stood straighter, the wheels turning in his head. I sighed. He always was great at the getting things organized.

"So, you should never be alone Yao, keep someone with you at all times. Also...we should have someone stay with the one who's been accused of the attacks."

I bristled. "Matthew didn't do it. It's not necessary to watch him." I replied icily. Ludwig stared at me grimly.

"I don't believe _erm_-," He stopped, trying to remember.

"Matthew."

"_Matthew_ is responsible, but what if someone is trying to make it look like he did? Or might try to do so again? We could have someone with him to give him an alibi in case of another attack."

"I'll go with him!" Gilbert volunteered. "Of course someone as awesome as me can keep him out of anymore trouble!" He grinned. Elizaveta rolled her eyes, and he deflated just a tad.

"Then I'll stay with Yao." I frowned as Yao also rolled his eyes. Suddenly a voice called out to us.

"Hey! You guys! The Knights are here!" Raivis, that odd underclassmen who was friends with Eduard, was waving at us frantically. We started to walk in his direction, all except for Gilbert, who ran off muttering about a GPS tracking system for Matthew (dear God). I stuck closely to Yao the entire time, scanning for a glimpse of the Knights.

* * *

My breath caught when I saw the Knights. These were the ones who hunted down the evil Paras of our world. Headmaster Vargas stepped up in the foyer of the Academy, shaking hands with each of them, appreciating them coming here. I stared at the Knights, fascinated, as I had never seen them before.

One was tall and muscular, with tan skin, a floral patterned shirt, and brown dreadlocks tied back away from his face. A wickedly sharp broadsword hung at his side. It was made from silver, I knew. That was the one substance that harmed the majority of dark Paras. Which, unfortunately, were the kind of Paras they dealt with most often.

The other was shorter than the first, his piercing green eyes were scanning the crowd, watching each and every one of us. He gave the feeling of a hunter, someone who could find you no matter where you hid. His neutral expression wasn't a far cry from my own, but his chin-length blonde hair was. A long sniper rifle was strapped to his back and he wore combat fatigues.

Lastly, was the only woman among them. She wore a dark maroon pea coat, which went well with her oval-shaped spectacles. Her long brown hair was in a long thick braid, and her expression had a lot of intelligence and observance to it. She was shorter than the other two, and carried no (visible, at least) weapons.

* * *

Romulus felt just a small spark of ease flash through his heart, though it did nothing to truly calm the heavy burden of worry within him. Still, it felt good to see the Knights, only one of whom he was familiar with. Due to past tensions between Sorcerer-ranked wizards (like himself), and the Knights, he usually tried to give them plenty of space. But if he was to get his grandsons back from his former-_colleague_- Romulus Vargas shook his head in disgust at the thought of the one behind the attacks- he would need help. He had no lead and no evidence to even prove it was who he believed it to be.

Romulus smiled at Carlos as he came over. He shook hands. "Thank you so much for coming, I will tell you everything you need to know, but first I think there's someone you wish to see." Romulus grinned knowingly at his old friend. Carlos bit down on his cigar.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen that kid. Not since his stupid brother's trial. Getting sent here wasn't so bad though, huh?"

"I hope not. But if you three don't help me uncover the real attacker, he might end up on trial himself. But I think I already know who it might be." Romulus' face went from serene to enraged for a split second, and his hands moved agitatedly as he spoke. Carlos puffed on his cigar.

"Yeah, I have an idea of who did it too, little punk."

"You do?" Romulus asked in shock. But now, the blonde-haired Knight was glaring at them both, and the young lady Knight was tapping her foot. "Oh, my apologies! I'm Romulus Vargas, the Headmaster of Heta Academy."

The blonde knight sighed. "Vash Zwingli." He didn't bother to make eye-contact with Romulus.

"Laura." The young woman didn't smile either, but she did shake hands with the headmaster.

"Well, let's get down to business, normally I would like to give you a grand tour of my wonderful school, but unfortunately we have to-"

"Headmaster." Romulus wanted to groan like a little kid and tell Dr. Edelstein to go away. What_ now_?

He looked expectantly at the school's doctor. "It seems Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the wolf tier, was a witness to the night of Eduard von Brock's attack. We found him passed out in the courtyard and he's just come around." Romulus nodded excitedly. That was wonderful news! A witness! After everything that had happened, their only lead and evidence the wolf-creature escaping, this was welcome news.

Edelstein gave a cold look to Zwingli, which was returned tenfold. Ordinarily, Romulus would've wondered if they knew each other, but right now he was too jubilant to notice.

* * *

I watched in curiosity as the Headmaster jumped excitedly at something Doctor Edelstein said. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face who it was. Alfred had his glasses askew, from having run all the way from his dorm to the foyer to see the Knights. "Kim! Kimmy! Did I miss them? ARE THEY STILL HERE?"

Nonplussed by Alfred's loudness, but instead the nickname he gave me, I glared at him for a moment. Kimmy? _Seriously?_ He was stopped by the coldness of it. Arthur came up behind them.

"It seems you to have worked things out. That's good." I nodded in approval. Arthur sighed.

"Well, this git needs my help, and I'm not about to abandon Matthew. Alfred, _do_ stop shouting. We'd rather keep our hearing today, thank you."

"Aw, do you have to be such a tightass Artie?"

I thought now would be a good time to tell Alfred that Gilbert was going to be following Matthew around for a while now. But as usual, he cut in before I could get a word in edgewise.

"Hey, are you still heart-set on the dance? I'm thinking maybe instead of the dance we could do...something else. I promise it'll be way more fun, but I can't go to the Halloween Dance. I'm really sorry!" I opened my mouth to tell him I couldn't come with him anywhere anytime soon, because I had to stay with Yao but again he interrupted.

"It's just, I don't want to leave Mattie alone on Halloween, y'know? It totally sucks! He wasn't even allowed to come down here because he's under dorm-arrest! So...how about this, as soon as this mess is solved(which will be soon because I'm the hero!) we can go to Moonlit Manor Theme park instead? Sound good? Great!" He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of someone walking over to us. Again, I was silenced. Because this time, it was one of the Knights approaching us.

"Alfred. Picking up a light snack are you?" The man sneered, and I felt numb anger begin to start up from my toes. How did he know Alfred? Not to mention the fact that he was a Knight and should be professional enough not to sink to the stupidity of prejudice! Arthur's wings flared slightly and he took a step forward.

"Who the bloody hell are you to speak to him like that!?" Arthur demanded. The Knight simply ignored him. He jerked a thumb at Alfred.

"Come on, vamp. I need to talk to your brother." Alfred, who had been rooted to the spot with anger and surprise simply growled and started leading him away.

"Don't worry guys...I know this jerk. I'll be fine." He muttered as he stomped away, the Knight following calmly behind him.

Arthur ran a hand over his face and we exchanged looks. "Bloody hell. _He's_ a Knight they know?" He shifted in agitation, neither of us sure what to do.

* * *

Now the three of them alone in the dorm, Alfred scowled at the Knight. "What's your beef with me taking Kim out? We're just friends, it'll be fun!" Carlos puffed up his chest and leaned in Alfred's face. Matthew watched cautiously from his space on his bed.

"It's simple. You can't be trusted alone with anyone. You're a menace."

"Carlos!" Matthew looked appalled as he cried this in outrage. Alfred simply held up a hand and shook his head at his brother. It wasn't worth it.

"I'll be fine. I always am." Alfred wasn't going to back down. He'd take plenty of precautions, and planned to drink a lot of blood before anytime he went out with someone.

"Are you?" Carlos growled. He whispered something quietly for only Alfred to hear. Alfred's eyes darkened, and he stared the Knight down. The tension seemed to go on for several minutes, before Alfred finally turned his back, hissing "We're done here." He stormed out.

Matthew leapt to his feet. "What the hell, Carlos!? Why are you always picking on Al? You're just fine with me being a vampire, so why do you always needle Alfred about it!?"

Carlos simply shook his head at Matthew. He really liked the young blonde, they'd been friends since they'd met when Matthew was first bitten. That was exactly why he'd never tell Matthew the truth. It would _crush_ him.

Meanwhile, similar thoughts were racing through Alfred's mind as he stormed down the dorms hallway. Heart pounding, he was thinking on the words Carlos had whispered to him. _For someone who's always fine, you certainly weren't when you were 11. Bit your brother, didn't you?_

* * *

A/N: Vash is Switzerland, Carlos is Cuba, Laura is Monaco. What did you guys think? As I stated before, I never abandon a fic, but I'm giving serious consideration to rewriting this fic. It just seems this story needs a lot of readjusting and revisions to make it flow smoothly... Please let me know your opinion! I still might not go through with it.


End file.
